Lay Me Down
by Rayne Shepard
Summary: Bright lights blinded her as she heard a horn blaring. Everything moved in slow motion as she felt herself be jerked around the car. Smoke filled the air and blood trickled down the side of her face onto the car roof. "Chloe," She breathed out as her body was pulled out the seat.
1. Chapter 1

Bright lights blinded her as she heard a horn blaring. She turned her head eyes widening as the object sped in her direction. She threw her hands up shielding her eyes. Glass shattered around her. Everything moved in slow motion. She felt herself jerk roughly to the side as the car flipped in the air before landing upside down. Skid marks covered the gravel and tires continued to rotate slowly. Smoke filled the air. There she hung upside down, a trickle of blood running down the side of her face, dripping onto the roof. Sirens sounded around the area and a lone shadow ran to the car, ripping open the driver's door. She watched weakly as the figure spoke reaching in unbuckling her. Sharp pains shot throughout her body as she was pulled out and away from the car. She let out shaky breaths, blinking slowly. Her head lolled to the side watching pedestrians and people in uniforms surround the area. A bright light shined into one of her eyes before shifting to the other one. "Chloe." She breathed out as the darkness consumed her vision.

Chloe shifted in her sleep away from the blaring ringtone. Blindly, she reach around for the offending device. "Hello?"

"Chloe Mitchell?"

"Yes."

"This is Emily from Riverside hospital. You are listed as an emergency contact for Mrs. Rebecca Mitchell."

"Hospital?" Chloe sat up turning on the light on her nightstand. "What is she doing at the hospital?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that your wife has been in a terrible accident. We need for you to get down here as soon as possible so we can take her into surgery."

"Surgery?" Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as the words registered.

"She's already in an emergency surgery procedure. I can't tell you all the details over the phone. I'll explain when you get here."

"I'm on my way." Chloe hung up jumping from the bed, searching for her clothes.

Hearing the commotion from the other room Aubrey opened the door seeing the redhead running around the room.

"What's going on?"

"It's Beca. She's at the hospital, Bree."

Without another word, both women rushed around the house finding their shoes before leaving for the hospital. Chloe tore through the ER doors racing for the reception desk. "I'm Chloe Mitchell, I got a call for a Rebecca Mitchell. What's going on?"

The reception nurse stood up alarmed. "Your wife has been in a terrible accident involving drunk teenagers and another car. Three of the teenagers are badly injured but the driver got out without any injuries. Your wife however got the worst out of the others. I don't know all the details but from the glance I got when they brought her in, she looked bad."

Chloe felt the blood in her face drain. Her wife's life is in danger because of stupid teenagers who didn't have a designated driver. She felt hate growing in her stomach and wanted to confront the teenagers. Tell them what they did to her wife. How her life resulted in the doctor's hands.

Aubrey stood beside the redhead taking in the information. Even though she can't stand the cocky brunette at times, that's her best friends' wife on that operating table. Once you got to know the woman you couldn't help but come to like her. "Where is the driver of the other car?"

The nurse at the desk hesitated for a moment as if having an internal battle with telling the woman or not. "I can't give out information to you if you're not related to the other patients Miss."

"Where is the other driver?" Aubrey spoke through clenched teeth gripping the edge of the desk. Her eyes narrowed into slits daring the woman to deny her again.

The nurse sighed sadly and sat in her chair. "He's in another room being questioned about the events from tonight by the cops. I'm surprised they haven't taken him in yet."

Aubrey nodded pushing away from the desk and making her way to the doors where the nurse just spoke of. Chloe latched onto the blonde's arm shaking her head. She couldn't handle any kind of arguments right now. Their eyes met talking silently to each other. Aubrey clenched her jaw and nodded letting her anger die out for a little while. Her main priority right now was Chloe and she was going to do her best to comfort her friend.

Leading her to the chairs, Chloe immediately wrapped herself in Aubrey's arms holding on to dear life as sobs racked her body. Tears silently made their way down Aubrey's cheeks. Even though the two might not look like it but they love each other. After everything Aubrey went through with Beca during their time with the Barden Bellas, she's grown to like the woman. Taking her away from them is like taking the Twelve Disciples away from Jesus. Her body began to shake as realization sank in. Beca could die.

"Hey," She spoke gently to Chloe stroking her hair. "She'll pull through. She's a tough fighter considering all the fights we've been in over the years, verbal and physical."

"But what if she don't?" Chloe's face was tear stained, red eyes puffy.

"Don't think like that." The woman demanded. "We all know Beca is fighting to hell and back making her way back to us. Especially to you. She will make it. I promise."

Chloe buried her head in Aubrey's neck. For one minute she wanted to go back to this morning where she and Beca were lying around enjoying time with each other without a care in the world. The brunette's mixes were playing softly in the background, both women wrapped themselves around each other afraid of loosening their grip as if one would disappear. Loving words and tender kisses was given by each woman and received.

"Chloe?" Chloe raised her head at the sound of her name. "Oh my God! Baby come here." She was immediately pulled out of Aubrey's embrace and pulled into her mothers. A fresh wave of tears ran down her face. "It's gonna be alright. I'm here. She's going to be okay."

Chloe fisted her mothers' shirt clinging to her body. She couldn't let go. She wouldn't let go. She can't handle anyone else being hurt. "Sshhh. I got you. I got you." Mrs. Beale rubbed her daughters back rocking her gently. Next to the woman her husband was doing the same thing to Aubrey. The blonde may put up a tough exterior but on the inside she's hurting just as bad as Chloe.

"Did they tell you what happened? How is she? How long she been here? Does her parents know?" Chloe pulled back wiping her face. Mrs. Beale handed her tissues from her pocketbook.

"I don't know any more than you do. The nurse told me they took her to surgery upon arrival. She said she was hit by a drunk teenaged driver." She wiped her nose and eyes. "That's all I know."

"They haven't given you an update yet?"

"No. I don't know what's going on. That's why I'm scared Momma. I'm terrified. What if she dies and they don't tell me. How will I live without her? I can't do it Momma! I love her too much!"

She broke down again much harder than before. "Chloe Marie Mitchell! Don't you dare think like that! She will pull through! You hear me." Mrs. Beale grabbed her shoulders forcing her daughter to look at her. "She will make it."

The minutes that passed felt like hours. Bodies paced the floor anxious for news and knees bounced as nimble fingers danced over phone screens. Beca's dad arrived short minutes later and hugged his daughter-in-law. He can imagine what she is going through right now. He's going through the same thing. Warren released the woman placing a kiss on her forehead and headed to the reception desk looking for answers. At that time the Bellas rushed in searching for the redhead wanting nothing more than to hug her. Fat Amy reach her before anyone else, pulling her close to her body not saying a word. Chloe pulled back giving Amy a firm nod before she was passed around.

The tension was so thick in the waiting room one could suffocate. More hours passed before a man in blue scrubs appeared holding a clipboard. "Rebecca Mitchell?"

Chloe immediately stood up. "What's going on? Is she okay? I'm her wife, Chloe."

"I'm Dr. Turnage. Please have a seat."

The doctor walked to the redhead gently laying a hand on her arm guiding her to sit back down. "As you know Mrs. Mitchell was involved in a bad accident earlier tonight. When the paramedics arrived on scene Rebecca was already going in and out of consciousness due to the lack of blood and swelling in her brain. Thankfully we have reduced the swelling greatly." A wave of relief spread around the room. "Mrs. Mitchell also has several bone fractures and her left arm is broken. Three of her ribs on her left side are broken resulting in her left lung to be punctured and to collapse. We have repaired the lung so no need to worry about that." Dr. Turnage sighed flipping the page on his clipboard. "Rebecca's' legs are injured pretty badly. We did our best to wrap them so they will heal but we don't know if she'll be able to walk."

Gasps were the only thing heard in the room along with the cries of sorrow. "The only thing we can do now is wait for her to wake up so we can see what's going on there. Rebecca can be visited now but only immediate family can go back at one at a time. Just as a warning, Rebecca doesn't look like her normal self so don't be surprised when you go back there, it can be a gruesome sight."

Chloe nodded wiping away the tears that escaped from her eyes. Her wife is alive. After everything she went through, Beca is alive. Dr. Turnage laid a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently before leaving. All eyes watched the redhead, anticipating her next move. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak fearing their emotions wouldn't hold.

Warren stood up walking to the girl and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go," was all he said to her. Uncertain eyes stared back wondering why he of all people would let her go back first, it's his daughter after all. "We can wait."

Chloe looked over to the rest of the occupants who in turn nodded their heads. They knew she needed to be with her wife before anyone else. "Go."

Without another word, Chloe left to the hall where the doctor disappeared to. Off at a distance she spotted Dr. Turnage walking out of another patient's room with a clipboard in hand. "You going to see her?" He asked. Chloe nodded. "Alright, follow me."

Her legs seemed to move on their own as they moved down the halls. Her heart pounded with each step. She didn't know whether or not it was because she was finally going to see Beca or the fact that she would see the damage done to her body.

Dr. Turnage gave the woman one last glance and opened the door to Beca's room for her. Taking in one last breath she entered, instantly seeing the small brunette lying on the bed. Her cocky, badass wife is lying in the hospital bed linked up to numerous machines making her body look fragile. A tube ran out of her mouth hooked to a machine beside the bed. There were grayish, purple splotches over the arm not in a cast as well as the spot on her chest where the hospital gown didn't cover. Her head was wrapped and a butterfly bandage resided just above her right eyebrow.

The steady beeping of the machine gave Chloe hope as she overlooked her wife. She took a seat in the chair next to the bed and grasped Beca's small hand in hers, running her thumb over the smooth skin. "Hey Becs," Tears ran over her cheeks. "I'm here. I'm here for you. We all are. Your dad, the Bellas, my parents; we're here waiting for you to come back to us. Please baby, we need you. I need you." The redhead leaned over placing a tender kiss on her wife's forehead, brushing away a lock of hair. "I love you."

Before Chloe left she gently removed the gold wedding band from Beca's finger and looped it on her necklace keeping it close to her heart. She took all but two steps into the waiting room before she collapsed on the floor with sobs. Silently Aubrey stood from Stacie's embrace and dropped to her knees next to the weeping redhead, pulling her into her body. Right now Chloe needed her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacie and Aubrey is off making a coffee and food run claiming that Beca wouldn't want Chloe in the hospital as well seeing as she haven't eaten in two days. Family and friends went back one at a time seeing the brunette and each one came back with tear stained faces praying to God Beca wakes up. The most heartbreaking sight anyone can see.

Nurses came by checking on the redhead seeing if she needed anything. Someone to talk to, any food or something to drink. Anything to keep her mind off Beca's condition for a little while. Her response stayed the same. No. She wanted to be alone for a while. They say silence during times like this is the best therapy out there. Will this qualify as a therapy session? Where she keeps everything pent up waiting for someone to ask how she's doing only to breakdown afterwards? Yeah right. It hurts. It fucking hurts knowing she has no control over the outcome.

She pulls out her phone hoping a game or two will keep her mind occupied. Tapping Candy Crush she continued from the last level Beca stopped at. The brunette loved that game for some odd reason exclaiming it is infuriating and addicting at the same time.

Her thumbs moved around the screen carefully moving the objects to complete the level. "Ok Chloe, let's see what you got." Starting off she moved what needed to be moved clearing out some of the board without a problem before running out of moves. She stared at the device in confusion. So there's a limit on the number of moves you have. She tapped retry and went at it again, this time paying close attention to her moves. Not even ten minutes later the retry screen was up again. Her eyebrows furrowed. "One more time."

Quickly going through moves that was oblivious, she glanced at the top of her screen. One more teddy bear and five moves left. She could do this. Scanning the screen carefully, she weighed out every possibility for each move. A move here and a simple move there. Game over. The retry screen popped up taunting the woman to play again.

Stupid game. They know damn well there wasn't another bear hiding out in the corner. Just wanted to mess with her mental stability. Pressing the home button on her phone her eyes immediately locked onto her background photo. She and Beca covered in many different colors, each holding a paintball gun in their hands. A smile crept its way to her face.

_~Flashback~_

_"I'm not sure about this Beca. Have you ever done this before?" Chloe asked closing her laptop in her lap. She liked that the woman was adventurous but this suggestion was just out there._

_The brunette shrugged rolling her eyes with a shake of her head. "How hard could this be, Beale? All there is to it is point, shoot, and don't get hit. Simple."_

_Chloe raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay Ms. Point and Shoot, let's see how you do and it's soon to be Mitchell by the way."_

_Beca chuckled. She loved riling up her fiancée with calling her Beale. The way Chloe has seen it ever since they started dating, she was always a Mitchell. Beca just didn't know it yet._

_"Please," she waved a hand dismissively. "I can handle this. Just let me call up Jesse and see if everybody is ready."_

_Much to Chloe's dismay the two dressed comfortably and set off to meet with their friends. To be honest, the redhead was terrified. She didn't know what to expect seeing as more than half of her friends have never been paintballing in their life. _

_The girls met up with everyone and walked inside the building, each anxious for the game. Wanting the most experience out of the outing, Jesse didn't purchase any body protection for anyone claiming it'll hinder the game. Of course Aubrey yelled at him for a good thirty minutes saying there's a possibility she can die from getting shot. The instructor explained the rules and the places they were not to hit. Each received a safety mask and gun and a good luck. _

"_I'm taking Beca," Jesse stated grabbing the woman by her arm and pulling her close to him. "And Fat Amy." Fat Amy fist bumped the man walking to them._

"_Hold up wait a minute!" Chloe said. "You're taking her from me as well as Fat Amy! Who is supposed to protect me now?" She stood in front of the smiling male._

"_Sorry Ginger. I guess you and Aubrey can stick together. Not a big deal right?"_

_Her eyes landed on Beca. "You just gonna let this happen?" Beca sent her a cheeky smile rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry babe. He got to me first. Maybe next round Aubrey and I can switch teams so I can be with you."  
_

_Chloe shook her head narrowing her eyes. "Don't worry about it now Mitchell. Just remember who you sleep with at night." With that the redhead turned her back grabbing Aubrey and Cynthia Rose in the process. "Lily come on!" Lily picked up her idle gun pointing two fingers at her eyes then at Jesse's team walking backwards._

"_I guess that leaves me." Stacie joined her team skipping to them. Jesse sighed face palming. _

"_Shorty if I don't make it, it's because Lily killed me and hid my body." Fat Amy whispered to her._

"_Same."_

_The game started off with each team on opposite sides of the arena coming up with a game plan. "Alright, Beca you're with me. You watch my back and I have yours. We work best together. We will lure them out while Stacie sneak past them flaking from behind. Easy way to take down at least two of them. Beca and I will search for the remaining members while Fat Amy go in and take their flag bringing it home."_

"_Back home I was the best horizontal runner during Olympic courses. I'll make it crushing twig bitches who get in my way." Fat Amy announced causing the others to look at her. "What?"_

"_Anyway," Jesse continued watching as Fat Amy pulled her mask over her face. "Watch out for Lily I don't know what she may have planned but I don't want to find out. Everyone got it." Heads nodded and masks was pulled over faces. The whistle blew signaling the game had begun. Everyone immediately took action in their part with Beca and Jesse leading._

_Feet padded the ground with paintball guns searching the area. The two hid behind the blue wall nodding at each other before running out in the opening firing upon the two moving girls in the distance. Cynthia Rose and Aubrey jumped for cover returning fire at the two. On her stomach, Cynthia Rosa peaked around the blue covering firing at Jesse hitting him in his chest multiple times successfully taking him out leaving Beca on her own._

_Seeing Jesse get hit out the corner of her eye, Beca ran to cover firing in the direction Cynthia Rose resided. Once in cover she crouched aiming for Cynthia Rose hitting her several times leaving Aubrey to fend for herself. Reloading she slid closer to where Aubrey was hiding unleashing all hell around the area. Aubrey crawled around the other side firing at the brunette. Immediately hiding Beca waited until some of the firing ceased before shooting again. _

_Stumbling to her feet Aubrey hid breathing hard. During college she should've brought the girls here for cardio training see as it takes a lot of stamina for this. Calming herself she rushed out firing at the woman letting out a battle cry. Beca glanced around seeing Stacie running towards cover behind Beca with Fat Amy horizontal running on the opposite side. She caught Aubrey enclosing on her position. Beca tucked and rolled from behind her cover to another with paintballs flying throughout the air, dangerously close to her body. Rolling to her feet she dove for cover sliding to safety. The sound of paintballs hitting the blue cover were constant leaving Beca hoping Stacie didn't forget her role._

_Peeking around the corner Stacie sprinted towards the blonde firing at her. Multiple paintballs hit her back making her cry out and successfully taking her out. Alright two down, two to go. Running to the left side of the area she hid watching as Stacie carefully crouched behind cover in front of her. Firing from the other side made Stacie run forward grabbing the flag with Beca covering her. Stacie booked across the field hopping over the ground cover to the starting point. Lily leapt from her starting position on top of the blue rectangle like Batman, firing at the leggy dancer and executing a perfect tuck and roll in the process hitting Stacie multiple times on her body making her drop the flag. _

_Lily took off after the flag with Beca in pursuit firing. Fat Amy watched the whole exchange running for the flag herself. Blind firing behind her she focused on Lily determined to get to the flag before her. She knew she had a choice to make, take down Chloe behind her or go after Lily and be taken down by Chloe._

_Catching Fat Amy running out the corner of her eye Beca fired shots at Chloe catching her off guard then she switched to firing rapidly at Lily. With shots from both sides Lily was out and Fat Amy scooped up the flag running the short distance sticking it to their home side square._

_Both women fist bumped smiling as their teammates ran over to them. The opposing team joined them with frowns on their faces each covered in various colors. Beca smiled when she saw Chloe but immediately regretted it when she spotted the mischievous smile on her face. "Nice job Becs. Sad to see you haven't been hit yet though."_

_Beca walked backwards slowly holding up her hands in surrender. "Whatever I did I'm sorry. Don't hit me." Her back hit one of the blue hiding spots effectively trapping her. Chloe held up her paintball gun aiming at the brunette. "Do you really want to hurt me?"_

"_All is fair in love and war." She fired multiple shots at the brunette hitting her where she couldn't cover herself. Once satisfied that Beca had paid enough she stopped giving the brunette time to check over her body. She had to admit this was fun. A good way to relieve her frustration and pent up stress from medical school._

_Beca lifted up her shirt exposing her abdomen checking her skin for any type of discoloration. Of course there laid two big red spots near both sides of her bellybutton ready to form bruises later in the day. She sighed letting it fall down. "Great. New battle scars."_

_Chloe winked walking towards her. "C'mon Ms. Point and Shoot, don't tell me that hurt. After all, you said you could handle this." She backed away slowly. "You're on my team now. Let's go Lily and CR." Beca followed after Chloe along with the rest of her team._

_Jesse chuckled scratching his head. "I think Chloe just brought this to a whole new level."_

"_This is war." Was all Aubrey said and grabbed her teammates coming up with a whole new strategy. It was only a matter of time before Chloe completely and utterly destroyed them._

"What got you all happy?" Aubrey asked returning with Stacie handing Chloe her iced coffee. Aubrey never understood why the redhead loved iced coffee so much. All she saw was watered down coffee with sweetener added. Not real coffee at all.

"Thanks. Just thinking about when we went paintballing." Chloe said. "I still can't believe Lily went all Marine on us. I'm still scared of being alone with her to this day."

Aubrey scoffed taking a seat next to the redhead. "Aren't we all?" She reach in the bag Stacie held pulling out the woman's favorite club sandwich from the restaurant across the street. Chloe's eyes seem to light up seeing the food. "Don't want Beca kicking my ass for not feeding you."

Chloe eagerly took the sandwich unwrapping it and taking a bite. She could've moaned at how good the food tasted on her taste buds. Heaven. The women ate in silence savoring the food and time spent together. Out the corner of her eye Aubrey watched Chloe. Over the days the woman have been splitting her time in Beca's room and the waiting room waiting on some kind of answers. Aubrey could tell Chloe was tired from the way she carried herself now. Her bright blue eyes are distant, hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, and features are stressed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Stacie announced standing up and placing a kiss on Aubrey's cheek. "Be back soon."

Chloe watched the exchange between the two slowly connecting the dots. "Are you and Stacie?" She trailed off not wanting to imply anything knowing the blonde will avoid answering.

"Are we seeing each other?" Aubrey finished. Chloe nodded. "No. Just helping out a friend."

Instead of discussing the topic, Chloe dropped it not wanting to hear the wrath of her friend. Drinking the last of her coffee she sat back pressing the home button on her phone checking the time.

Stacie returned with bottles of water handing them out and took her seat. She finished up her food and chugged down her coffee. Chloe noticed sneaky touches from the two women and unspoken glances, all of which held love and adoration. She knew all along. It was bound to happen.

"When did you get that?" Stacie asked nodding at the gold band hanging on her necklace.

Unconsciously her hand reach up playing with the ring. "Two days ago. Wanted to have a piece of her with me."

Stacie chuckled receiving weird looks from the women. "Remember when she thought she lost her ring only to find out you had it the whole time."

"I told her to leave it at home or don't take it off at all. Serves her right." Chloe remembers that day as if it happened yesterday. Beca had a big gig at a big time club and various sponsors were going to be there. Not listening to the redhead she wore her ring to the club saying she needed potential onlookers to know she was taken. Half hour into her music, she took it off laying it inside her laptop case. Chloe visited the woman as promised immediately noticing her ring was not where it belonged. Staying for a while Beca asked if she could hand her other flash drive out from her laptop case. Upon opening the case, she spotted the ring sitting next to the flash drive. Picking up both items she placed the ring around her necklace hiding it under her shirt and handed Beca what she asked for.

Not long after 1 o'clock Chloe left going home. Around 4 Beca packed up her things and went home to be with her wife. The next morning Beca tore up the house looking for her ring exclaiming she placed it inside her laptop case but it was nowhere to be found. Chloe told the brunette she better find it before she came home from the store or else she would be in bigger trouble. Beca called the club asking them to look around for her ring only to have them say it wasn't there. In desperation she called Stacie asking for advice. She knew what she had to do. Confess that she took it off when she shouldn't have.

Chloe returned home finding Beca nearly in tears sitting in the kitchen. Beca told her what happened and Chloe made her promise to never take it off again. She reached under her shirt pulling out the ring. Beca was left speechless watching as Chloe removed it from her necklace and hand it to her. Giving Beca a knowing look she left the room leaving the woman to herself.

"She practically tore the house apart looking for it! Did you have to make her wait that long?" Stacie asked shifting in her seat.

"Taught her a lesson didn't it?"

Stacie shuddered mentally making a note for when she got married to never take off her wedding ring in fear of having to go through what Beca dealt with. Chloe yawned as she shifted into a comfortable position. After a couple of minutes the women could see Chloe battling with herself to not fall asleep.

"Why don't you go home for a bit?" Aubrey suggested placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll let you know if anything changes." Behind her Stacie nods her head. "Scouts honor."

Chloe stands up stretching her body, her bones popping in various places. She grabs her phone and jacket looking at them one last time and leaving the waiting room.

Exiting the hospital the bright sun rays hit her eyes. Blinking, her eyes focused on the outside light. She entered her car cranking it up and turning on the radio, leaving the hospital premises. The radio played softly in the background. She drove the familiar roads to her house. She doesn't remember when she entered but she made it.

Laying her jacket over the back of the couch she looked around. Papers was disarrayed on the table is haste of finding her keys, clothes strewn around, and coats loitered the ground. Picking up the coats she hung them on the coat rack by the door and ventured upstairs to their room.

Removing her shirt she threw it across the room and started on the rest of her clothes. Running the shower she stepped in letting the warm water cascade down her body relaxing her tense muscles. All her worries flowed down the drain with the water. She finished up her bath washing her hair and wrapped herself in a towel. Going to their room she grabs a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top and Beca's favorite red and black button up putting it on.

She goes back into the living room cleaning up the mess she made busying herself. Once satisfied, Chloe flopped on the couch letting out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Maybe she can catch a few minutes of sleep before going back to the hospital.

The ringing of the house phone snapped her eyes open. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she picked up the phone resting on the end table beside the arm of the couch. Her hands shook. "Hello?" She answers shakily.

"This is Lt. Williams from the police department. Is there any chance you can come down and pick up your wife's belongings?" A deep voice asked.

Chloe relaxed seeing as it wasn't the hospital. Breathing deeply she answered, "I'll be right down." That went better than what she expected. Riding down to the police department she entered the building asking for Lt. Williams. A man directed her to his office. She thanked the man spotting the door. Chloe knocked three times before he told her to come in.

"Have a seat Mrs. Mitchell." He stood pulling out her chair. Chloe nodded sitting down and rested her hands in her lap waiting for him to have a seat. Lt. Williams was a middle aged man with deep green eyes.

"How is she?" Lt. Williams asks opening one of his drawers pulling out a plastic bag placing it on the desk.

"She's stabilized if that's what you're asking. I haven't been updated on how she's doing now."

Lt. Williams gave her a sad smile. "I'm really sorry for what happened to her. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to let me know." He handed her the bag.

Opening the bag Chloe took out the Beca's phone and the spare headphones she kept in the glove compartment. She ran her fingers over the items, remembering how Beca cherished these items the most. Well other than her laptop. Chloe looked up at the man. "Do you know where the teens are who did this?"

Lt. Williams scoffed thrusting his thumb behind him. "They're having fun behind bars while their parents wait on you to come down."

"Can I see them?" Lt. Williams nods grabbing the key and holding the door open for Chloe. He leads her down a series of corridors before coming to a stop in front of the holding cells.

Chloe comes face to face with all four teens. Her eyes scan each one of them, each with a guilty look plastered upon their face. Inside are two guys and two girls, none look a day over 17. The two girls and one guy have bandages on their body but nothing else. Just what the nurse said to her. Anger coursed through her body.

"You got out easy," Chloe says through clenched teeth watching each of them. "Just a couple of scratches and bruises that will heal. My wife on the other hand is battling for her life in a hospital bed hooked on machines. And for what? Four kids who wanted to be 'cool' for a couple of hours. Probably just returned from a party you had no business at, am I right?"

All four shift their gazes down to their shuffling feet. "Was this the outcome you wanted? Somebody in the hospital struggling and all of you in this holding cell waiting to see if mommy and daddy will get you out. Is this what you wanted? How you pictured it?"

A blonde girl speaks up. "No. We were just having fun. Didn't mean any harm."

"No harm?" Chloe chuckles darkly. "What's your name?"

"Hannah." The girl replies.

"Looks to me, Hannah, you did the opposite of that. Did you not think about a designated driver if you knew you were going to be drinking?" No response. "I guess not. Why?"

"Why what?" Hannah asks.

"Why didn't you call someone?" Chloe questions the kids.

"It was just supposed to be a couple of drinks to get buzzed. That's all." One of the boys speaks up. The others nod their head behind him.

"And you still saw no need to call for rides?" Again she receives no response.

"Answer her." Lt. Williams demands in a booming voice effectively scaring the kids.

"No." The same boy answers. "We didn't want to be the kids who calls their parents to pick them up from a party. That would be lame."

"So it was a popularity thing?" Chloe crossed her arms eyes narrowing to slits.

"No!" Hannah exclaims walking to the door. "It's not like that. He wants to seem like he's not scared in this cell like the rest of us."

"Please explain to me what he's trying to say because right now I don't get it." The redhead was becoming agitated by the way they answered her. Not giving her the truth but beating around the bush.

As Hannah began explain to Chloe, four sets of parents entered the holding area. Seeing their parents enter the room the teenagers' faces lit up with hope. "I know you're in pain right now Mrs. Mitchell but we didn't want to punish our kids without any input from you." A big blonde woman spoke. "You have the power to put them behind bars and make them do anything you want them to."

Chloe watched as the teenagers' faces fell looking at the woman in pure horror. Clearly they didn't expect for her to have power over them. "I'll accept anything you hand out Mrs. Mitchell." Hannah said.

"Me too." The other boy said. The smaller girl out of the two nodded except for the boy from earlier. He scoffed taking a seat in the cell crossing his arms muttering under his breath.

"I bet you expect for me to have you locked up. After what you've done, it would be easy for that to happen and no one would question it. But I'm gonna be the bigger person here and let you go. No telling what your parents are gonna do. I hope you learn from this."

The big woman nodded her head along with the other parents who understood. Lt. Williams let the kids out reuniting them with their parents. "Thank you." Hannah said looking at Chloe. Chloe smiled knowing at least one will learn from this and walked out the police department with her head up high getting in her car leaving the teenagers to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe pulled her jacket close to her body making her way into the hospital. The cool air nipped at her body as she walked across the parking lot. She couldn't believe herself. The chance she was waiting for finally came and she blew it. She could've had them behind bars but she didn't do it. She couldn't do it. Out of every possibility in the world she chose to let them go.

Her fists clenched by her sides, nails digging in her palms leaving crescent marks in her skin. Why didn't she put them behind bars for a couple of years? Why didn't she make them pay for what they've done to her wife?

Her jaw locked in placed as her finger jabbed the up arrow. Beca is in the hospital fighting for her life and all those kids get is a slap on the wrist. A chance of getting away without looking back at what they've done.

"Um, excuse me?" Chloe's head snapped to a young man eyeing her nervously. He froze in place staring into her cold eyes. "Are you okay? You were mumbling."

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows. Had she been talking aloud this whole time? "You seemed to be battling with yourself. Everything okay?" The young man rubbed the back of his neck concern clouding his eyes.

Chloe nodded stiffly fearing that if she opened her mouth she would snap at the boy. As he began to open his mouth, the elevator doors opened. She stepped in immediately pressing the button to the sixth floor shutting the door and leaving the boy out. Resting her back against the wall she let out a deep breath rubbing a hand across her face. This is taking a toll on her. The constant wait for answers and prayers aren't getting it. Something needs to happen now. How much waiting can one take?

The elevator door dinged sliding open. Chloe walked out rounding the corner when she spotted two familiar dark haired girls talking to Warren. What are they doing here? She took quick steps over to the girls. "Hey, what are yo-?" The taller out of the two pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Where the hell were you?" The girl held Chloe at arm's length, green eyes burning into blue. "I was this close to calling in a missing person." She held her fingers up with little space between her thumb and pointer finger. Chloe chuckled shaking her head returning the embrace.

"Calm your tits Riley." The other rolled her eyes standing up. "She's here now." She pulled Chloe from Riley's grip and wrapped her arms around her. "You doing okay?"

Chloe nodded pulling away from her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here in LA?"

The other girl shot Riley a heated glare. "That one would be the cause of this. She kidnapped me."

"I did not!" Riley exclaimed looking at her sister. "I didn't tell you to come, you chose to follow me." Riley took a seat as well as Chloe.

"Really Riley?" The girl raised an eyebrow, sky blue eyes burning into green ones and crossed her arms.

"Yes Skylar. What else do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for bringing you here? Oh wait, I'm not." Riley smirked knowing just how to work up her sister.

"You know what!" Sky growled stepping closer to her smirking twin. "This is-"

"Girls enough!" Warren's voice boomed. Sky huffed rolling her eyes and flopped in the seat beside Chloe. "You will stop this banter while here at the hospital. Am I clear?" He directed this more to Riley than Sky knowing she would continue until she pissed off her sister. Riley scoffed nodding her head. Warren sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to the bathroom. It's clear you girls need to talk."

Eyes watched as Warren stood up with a grunt walking away. Banter between the two girls always led to a fight. Chloe cleared her throat. "So how's the family?" She asked.

"I seen Beca." Riley stated ignoring the question. Chloe's eyes shot over to the girl knowing how much Beca meant her. It must've killed her to see Beca injured like that. "She looks fragile and it scares the hell outta me knowing she may not make it." Chloe reach over Sky placing a hand on Riley's knee. "I don't see how you're putting up with the waiting."

"I don't know either." Chloe answered truthfully. "Maybe it's because I believe in Beca or I'm too scared to give up." She removed her hand after patting Riley's knee.

Riley chuckled darkly green eyes watching Chloe. "Seems like we can never catch a break. First my mom and now Beca. What are we doing wrong?"

"Don't think like that Riley." Sky cut her off sharply. "None of this is our fault. Things happened that we couldn't control and we have to learn from them. Everything happens for a reason."

Riley stared at her sister. Even though she may pick arguments with her sister it's time like this when she appreciates her. She's the only person besides Beca and Chloe who can rationalize with her. "That may be so but-"

"No," Chloe butted in with a shake of her head. "Skylar is right. You can't dwell on this. What's done is done."

Riley sighed running a hand through her hair. She knew she'd lost this battle. The two girls are right, what's the use of blaming this on them when nobody could control it. Riley reclined in her seat bringing her phone out her pocket and unlocking it.

Chloe left out the part where she actually talked to the teenagers and let them go. With Riley hearing the news, all hell will break loose and she's bound to get herself in trouble or worse. It's a possibility that Riley will go back into the state she was in when her mother died. Giving short answers, hardly eating, avoiding people, having explosive outbursts. The Riley everyone feared. Not only for their life but for hers.

"How's school treating you guys?" Chloe asked shifting in her chair hoping the change of topics will make Riley come back to them. "Classes okay?"

Sky groaned dramatically sliding down in her chair. "Don't get me started on that. My professor wants me to create a portfolio showing 'The great inspiration of females during WWII'."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were majoring in fashion design. What's that got to do with it?"

"My point exactly!" Sky lifted her arm to Chloe. "I don't need to know anything about women from the 40's. Yes they had hard times but that's in the past. This is now!"

"It's not classes Sky's worried about." Riley nodded in her direction smirking. "Isn't that right Sky?"

Picking up her phone off the arm of her chair Sky hurled it at Riley. "Shut up!"

Riley chuckled catching the phone. "I wonder if this mystery guy would mind if I called him." She dangled the device tauntingly. Sky thrust her arm out to grab it only to have Riley to pull back mere centimeters from her grasp. "Uh-uh," Riley waggled her finger. "What's the magic word?"

"Give me my phone!"

"That's not quite right now is it?" Riley slid her thumb across the screen bringing up the pass code screen. "Maybe Chloe would like to read some of the messages?" She tapped the numbers slowly. "See what she thinks about him." Just as her thumb pressed the third number the phone was snatched from her hand.

"When are you gonna grow up Riley?" Sky shoved her phone in her pocket glaring at the laughing girl.

"When I can order a diet water at a restaurant without people giving me a crazy stare and actually get me one." Riley responded with a straight face.

Chloe stared blankly at the girl. Did she really just say that? It was bound to happen for her to respond with an answer like this. Shaking her head Sky reclined in her chair picking up a nearby magazine.

"Don't even ask." Sky told Chloe flipping through the pages. Riley held a triumphant smile on her face knowing she won.

"So, who's this mystery guy you've been talking to?" Chloe asked changing the subject. "What's his name?"

"She won't tell you." Riley replied glaring at Sky who stuck her tongue out at her. "Haven't told me a damn thing about him yet. Something about me scaring him for life."

Chloe chuckled, playfully looking at Riley. "Looks like you have to wait until Beca wakes up so you both can give him the talk."

Remembering what happened last time from one of Sky's 'dates' Riley let out a full belly laugh. She and Beca sent the poor boy home with a pee stain on his pants. That was the last time she ever seen him again.

Sky hit her leg. "Don't give her ideas! I really like this guy!" She looked at Riley who wore a smirk a shrugged when she caught her eye. Yep her 'friend' is going to die. Thanks Chloe.

"Don't think you're off the hook Riley." Chloe smirked at the girl whose smirk immediately faded. "Who's this girlfriend of yours?" The brunette slowly turned her gaze to her sister who smirked and shrugged. Payback's a bitch.

"No, no, no." Riley took her earbuds from her pocket plugging it into her phone. "I'm not saying a word for you to use it against me in the future." Stuffing the earbuds into her ears she turned the volume all the way up, tuning out the rest of the conversation.

To be honest having Riley and Sky here took her mind off Beca. With the girls here she can leave the doctors some breathing space in helping Beca instead of being around every corner watching them. Maybe this was just what she needed.

The three of them joked around like they've always done. Riley starting something with Sky only to have Chloe say something about what the latter used to do earning laughter. Of course Riley didn't like the change of direction and pouted making them laugh harder.

Warren returned with drinks and snacks only to have the twins get dibs and for Chloe and himself to have leftovers. Taking a seat Warren held up the last bag of fruit snacks smiling at Chloe. "These are yours if you want."

Chloe thanked the man taking them from his hand opening them. Popping one on her mouth she bounced with satisfaction as the taste of strawberries filled her mouth.

"Did you girls have a good talk?"

Chloe hummed popping another fruit snack in her mouth. "Learned some interesting facts." She winked at Sky who blushed in return.

Warren's eyes darted between the two girls. Leave it up to women to have a silent conversation with little gestures. Till this day he's still confused on what a simple hand to the leg means when he's making a point. A point on which he strongly agrees with might he add.

Finishing her snack Chloe stood up taking Riley's hand and pulled her down the hall to Beca's room. With each step she felt the girls' hand tighten in hers. Gently squeezing back they arrived to the room and Chloe pushed open the door, revealing the brunette lying on the bed.

Releasing Riley's hand Chloe walked further into the room sitting in the chair next to the bed. Blue eyes ran over Beca's body. The bruises that ran along her body are no longer gray but are turning a lighter shade of purple. The bandage above her eyebrow had been removed now revealing a row of stitches that looked freshly replaced. She still had the tube down her throat along with multiple wires running from her body to the machines by her bed, each monitoring different parts of her body.

On the brunette's left arm laid an orange cast covered in signatures and plenty of 'get well soon'. There were various drawings of random things scattered on the cast mainly due to Chloe being bored.

Grabbing Beca's good hand she ran her thumb over the back of it absentmindedly. Chloe glanced at the doorway where Riley lingered awkwardly hands stuffed in her pocket. "You can take a seat you know." Chloe nodded to the chair underneath the TV.

Riley nodded stiffly moving across the room and taking a seat. The redhead's eyes scanned the cast again where they landed on perfect script handwriting reading 'A deal's a deal' which Chloe immediately recognized as Riley's handwriting. A smile tugged at her lips remembering the day Riley made Beca swear to her word and she'll be damned if it didn't happen.

"It's me again. It's almost been a week Beca. I need you to wake up. We miss you and your smart remarks and your attitude. The way your smile would light up the whole room even when you didn't think people would catch it. The Bellas came to see you the other day. You know how Fat Amy is, always wanting to be the center of attention. She brought you many gifts from Tasmania claiming they would beat the scary spirits away and you will wake from your coma dancing like Michael Jackson." Chloe chuckled remembering how Fat Amy described and performed every detail of the dance Beca would do. "I'd like to see that myself seeing as you have no rhythm whatsoever. Your dad had been back here as well as Riley and Sky. I don't know if the two came back together but they're still here waiting on you."

Chloe ran her thumb over the girls' knuckles again taking a deep breath trying to stop herself from crying. "I found out who did this to you." She spoke quietly. "Four teenagers, none a day over 17. Two girls and two boys to be exact. I know of you were awake, you would ask me if I talked to them and made them pay. I talked to them but I let them go."

Something hit the floor. Chloe knew exactly who it was from. "I couldn't do it Beca. I couldn't make them suffer. I know it will disappoint you but it felt like the right thing to do. Make them suffer seeing what they done to you in person than being behind bars where they won't give a damn what happens to you. I don't know. Maybe I'm being selfish and not thinking clearly. That one kid Hannah seems to be taking responsibility for her actions, maybe that's why I have sympathy for them. She willingly volunteered herself for whatever crazy punishment I was going to give without question. That one I believe is a good kid, just at the wrong place at the wrong time. This other kid though acted like he was God's gift to the world." Chloe chuckled. "Reminds me of somebody we know. I'm waiting Becs."

Chloe leaned over placing a kiss on the corner of Beca's mouth barely grazing her lips. "I love you."

Exiting the room the two walked silently down the hall. From the constant fist clenching, Chloe knew Riley was struggling to control her temper. She braced herself for what was to come.

"Why?" Riley growled rounding the corner.

"Why what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Chloe."

Chloe looked at the girl watching as her body shook with anger. Rhetorical questions are clearly out the picture. "It didn't feel right."

Riley halted looking at the redhead. Out of all the answers she could've given her, she said it didn't feel right. "Are you serious? You gotta be fucking kidding me. It didn't feel right Chloe."

The redhead turned to the girl anger building in her body. "It didn't feel right." She repeated hissing out each word. "What did you expect for me to do? Kill them?"

"Hell I don't know!" Riley exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "But I damn sure know I wouldn't let them go! Those fuckers need to pay!"

"You think I don't know that Riley." Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine coming on. "How do you think I feel knowing they're out living their lives while Beca is struggling for hers? Do you not think that hurts me too? It's a possibility Beca will die on that bed."

"So will they when I find them." Riley's voice was dangerously low. The brunette stalked off towards the waiting room glaring at anyone who stood in her way.

When Riley's voice finally registered Chloe went wide eyed. With the wrath of Riley on a path of destruction someone's bound to get hurt, either Riley or the fool who dared to stop her. And Chloe was willing to take that chance.

Running after the girl she prayed Riley wouldn't do anything stupid until she got to her. Sliding around the corner she found the doors closing to the elevator with Riley in it. "Riley!" She yelled running to the door hoping to catch it only to have it shut mere seconds before her hands touched it. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Sky walked to the redhead. "Where's she going?"

Chloe panted shaking her head. "You're coming with me to catch your sister. I'll explain later. Warren stay here. Once we get Riley I will text you."

Both nodded their heads. Chloe sprinted towards the emergency stairs bursting through the door, rushing down the stairs with Sky close behind. Jumping the last three steps, she rammed through the door to the lobby. Out the corner of her eye she spotted Riley making a mad dash through crowds of people on the street. "There!" She pointed.

Chloe shoved through the crowd running as fast as she could. She caught a glimpse of Riley's head moving swiftly in the crowd. After what felt like forever of shoving, the crowd eventually thinned out giving her a clear view of the brunette.

Picking up her pace she grabbed the girls' shoulder forcefully turning her around. "What are you-" This isn't Riley. The woman she was gripping furrowed her eyebrows speaking fluent angry Chinese. Chloe released her. "Sorry." The Chinese woman continued fussing as her husband pulled her away.

Chloe scanned the area looking for the two seeing as she lost Sky as well. C'mon Chloe, where can they be? "Excuse me. Coming through."

She continued to push through the sea of bodies looking in every direction for the girls. It seemed the more she pushed, the more people would get in her way only to agitate her. Not what she needed right now.

"I got her!" Chloe's head snapped to the voice where she found Sky lying on top of Riley restraining her wrists. Chloe broke into a sprint to the girls.

"Get off me you fat cow!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"Sky get off." Chloe instructed skidding over to them. Sky gave her a skeptical glance before doing what she was told. Riley grunted when Sky pushed into her stomach to get up. Chloe held out her hand to the brunette on her elbows.

Glancing at the extended limb then at the redhead's face Riley scoffed taking her hand pulling herself up.

"Don't expect for me to be civil after she tackled me." She growled dusting herself off.

Chloe shot a look at Sky helping the girl dust off. "I didn't mean for you to tackle her."

Sky shrugged dusting herself off. In the process of tackling Riley she got dirt on herself as well. "I found her didn't I?"

Riley glared at her sister. Chloe sighed rubbing her forehead. "At least let me take you out to lunch. Give me time to explain myself."

"I'm not paying." Riley bumped into Sky harshly making her way to the hospital parking lot causing the girl to stumble.

Sky gave Chloe an apologetic look following after her sister to keep her on track. The three rode silently. Chloe knew of the possibility of Riley raging out when she admitted to letting the teens go.

Glancing back at the girl in the back seat from the rear view mirror, Riley's thumbs ran over her screen frantically. Probably texting her girlfriend. Sky on the other end stared out the window sighing every now and then. This is a disaster.

Cutting the ignition, doors immediately flew open and bodies walked briskly into the restaurant. "Welcome to Joe's." A voice happily greeted. "Have a seat and I'll be right with ya." Chloe smile politely at the voice and followed the girls to the usual booth in the back.

The twins sat next to each other leaving Chloe by herself silently dreading the talk yet to come.

"Why?" Was all Riley asked.

"You don't waste time do you?" Chloe mumbled playing with the menu on the table. "I wanted them to suffer but I didn't want them to go to jail."

"If you wanted them to suffer, why not let them rot in a jail cell for a couple of years. Would've served them right."

Chloe shook her head. "That wouldn't have helped. If they went to jail it would be a waste of their time and my decision. Nothing would've been accomplished and they would forget any of this happened. I let them go because I wanted them to see Beca suffer with what they put her through. The doctor said she may never get to walk again. Never. Do you know how much that will hurt her?"

A woman came over wearing a red apron smiling brightly at the three. "What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"Three teas." Chloe answered looking to the girls who nodded in agreement. The woman nodded writing it down on her notepad and bouncing off to the back.

Chloe cleared her throat before continuing. "I have the parents' numbers. They told me to call if I change my mind and I have. I want them to see her in the hospital when she wakes up. Scars, machines, and all. To see the hell they put my wife through."

Riley studied the woman. She knew how it felt waiting to find out if the one you love will survive to live another day. To anticipate hearing their voice again as they embraced and shed happy tears. Only this time there may not be any embrace or tears of happiness, just sorrow.

The girl silently rose from her seat and moved next to the redhead pulling her into a side hug. "I'm sorry I acted before getting the full story." She ran her hand up and down Chloe's arm. "It's just that you had the chance to lock up the teens and you didn't do it. You let them go. And yes I'm pissed off to the point of no fucking return but it's your choice. And I respect your choice."

Chloe pulled from the girl wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Can't say that if I happen to be in the same room as them I won't lash out."

The redhead chuckled pulling Riley into one last hug before clearing their faces. "Oh God. You're turning me into a teddy bear with all this hugging and sweet talk. My image is ruined." Riley joked wiping at her eyes.

"If you two are finished with the heart to heart, can we eat?" Sky butted in overlooking the menu on the table.

Chloe shook her head wiping her cheeks one last time. "Might as well feed you guys before Sky's stomach eat itself."

The girls placed their orders and talked a little here and there. Once their food arrived they wasted no time in digging in eating in silence and enjoying something other than snacks and hospital food.

The time Chloe spent at the hospital slowly decreased over time as the days passed. Soon enough days turned into weeks and weeks into months. She didn't have the strength to wait on answers she desperately needed.

Humming to herself Chloe walked into the kitchen ready to make a sandwich. She took down the bread and ingredients she wanted on the sandwich setting them on the counter. The redhead furrowed her eyebrows backtracking to the doorway of the kitchen. "Why are you in my living room?"

Aubrey sat on the couch phone in hand, leg bouncing up and down. "They want her off life support."

The redhead stopped breathing. This is the news she didn't want to hear. Just the other day everything was going smoothly and it looked like she was improving. The doctors checked over her body saying she was making great improvements but now they want to take her off life support.

"When?" Her voice was barely a whisper as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Aubrey stood up walking over to Chloe pulling her into her body for a hug. "You have to get to the hospital ASAP. Stacie's outside waiting in the car."

Chloe numbly nodded letting herself be pulled by the blonde to the car and into the back seat with her. As soon as the door was closed the car was set in motion for the hospital. Stacie sent worried glances at the pair in the back from the rear view mirror.

The dancer caught Aubrey's eyes silently asking if everything was okay. Aubrey shook her head. Stacie immediately knew what happened.

Aubrey cracked and told Chloe what happened. Stacie saw how keeping the secret was eating at the blonde when the doctors approached her earlier. Chloe wasn't supposed to find out like this. Not now.

The girls tore through the front doors searching for Beca's doctor, instead the man found them.

"Mrs. Mitchell," Dr. Turnage greeted with a sad smile on his face. "Have a seat." He gestured to a row beside him.

Aubrey laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "We're gonna wait outside. Call me if you need us." Chloe placed her hand on top of the blonde's squeezing it gently.

Aubrey gave her a small smile squeezing her shoulder before taking Stacie's hand, pulling her out the door leaving Chloe alone with the doctor.

"How are you doing Mrs. Mitchell?" Dr. Turnage asked.

"You can call me Chloe." The redhead corrected. "I'm anxious doc."

The man nodded fiddling with his name tag on his jacket. "I'm not going to lie Chloe. Rebecca doesn't look like she's improving. Early this morning her left kidney failed and we performed an emergency surgery. I don't know how long her body will continue to function." He paused looking into her eyes, searching for some kind of will to continue. "Have you thought of taking her off life support?"

Chloe shook her head. That was the last thing on her mind right now. "You might want to consider the options. The longer she's on life support there's a possibility of her vital organs failing like her lungs and heart for example. On the other side, Rebecca could recover from her injuries and wake up."

Chloe weighed the options in her head. Keeping Beca on life support is a risk to her heart and brain actually killing the girl or Beca could benefit from it and wake up. Taking her off life support will end her life instantly. Either way are consequences she didn't want her wife to have.

"Can you give me a few days to think on it?" She pleaded. She didn't want to end her wife's life too soon and regret it later.

Dr. Turnage nodded. "I want you to be sure this is what you want. What she would want."

"I want to see her." Chloe quietly spoke silently pleading with the man for this chance to see her.

The man stood holding out his hand to help her up. Chloe graciously took it standing next to him. "Right this way." He gestured in front of him.

Chloe followed after the doctor to Beca's room where she immediately tore through the door running to the brunette's side. "Beca," She choked out a sob grabbing the DJ's hand. "I need for you to wake up. You hear me. Wake up. I don't want to take you off life support. I don't want to lose you. Please Beca, come back to me." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she sobbed, clutching on to Beca's hand for dear life.

She rose to leave the room when she felt it. The twitch of Beca's hand in her own.

* * *

Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. Thank you to the ones who have left reviews and is following or favorited this story. I really appreciate it. Things will only get wilder from here with intros of new OCs and appearances of the Pitch Perfect characters. Out of curiosity, how do you like Riley and Skylar? Should they keep making appearances? What about when Beca's hand twitched? Did you feel some sort of hope rush throughout your body? Let me know what you want to see in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aubrey mindlessly flipped through the TV channels, stretched across the couch like a lazy cat. She currently had on her pajamas not feeling the need to change seeing as she wasn't going anywhere. After all the running she done to the hospital and to Chloe's house from the past couple months, it's good to have a lazy day.

The blonde sighed as she settled on some music channel showing the luxurious life of Beca Mitchell and broadcasting her music. Since the brunette was admitted in the hospital the media has been over the story. Newspaper, magazines, and TMZ had the latest news on the brunette. Most of the stories were exaggerated seeing as they said Chloe chose to pull the plug on Beca and funeral arrangements are being made by the family.

If Aubrey wasn't a close friend she would've believed it was true. Her phone buzzed bringing her out her thoughts. Stretching her arm she reach for the device seeing she had on unread message from Stacie.

_I'll be up in 10._

Aubrey's eyes widened. Stacie was on her way up to her condo and here she was lounging around in her pajamas. That's worse than letting Stacie find her walking around in her underwear. Not that she'd mind of course.

Aubrey jumped from the couch and sprinted up the stairs to her room straight to the closet. After speed searching through various clothes the blonde settled on shorts and a tank top. She pulled the tie out of her hair running her fingers through it before letting it fall around her shoulders.

Just as she pulled a hoodie over her head a knock sounded at the door. Aubrey checked over her appearance one last time before going to answer the door. "I'm coming!" She opened the door to reveal a smirking Stacie leaning against the frame.

"That's what she said." The dancer winked at Aubrey smiling cheekily. Aubrey rolled her eyes opening the door wide enough for her to enter.

"You coming?" Stacie grinned wider and opened her mouth. "Don't even say it." Aubrey glared at the dancer who held her hands up in surrender.

Stacie entered the condo. "Hey by the way." She pressed her lips gently against Aubrey's.

Aubrey hummed into the kiss as Stacie pulled back. "Not yet." The door closed and Aubrey wrapped her arms around the dancer's neck kissing her for all she's worth.

Stacie happily returned the kiss placing her hands on Aubrey's hips, pressing their bodies together. She ran her tongue across Aubrey's bottom lip asking for access which the blonde happily granted.

Before the kiss could get heated Aubrey pulled back causing Stacie to chase after her lips. Aubrey chuckled placing a hand on the dancer's chest. "Easy Tiger."

Stacie whimpered at the loss of contact as Aubrey laced their fingers together pulling her into the living room. The two took their respective places on the couch with Aubrey resting her head in Stacie's lap and the dancer ran her fingers through blonde locks.

Aubrey sighed happily burrowing into the dancer. Stacie knew exactly what the blonde needed seeing as she has been tense over the last couple of days. It's nice to relax for a change.

Soft movement from Stacie's stomach caused Aubrey to look up at the woman finding her laughing. Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows at her. "I see you stole yet another one of my hoodies."

"They're comfortable." Stacie shook her head chuckling, continuing to run her fingers through the blonde's hair.

That is the second time she's found Aubrey wearing one of her hoodies this week and it's just Monday. No telling how many hoodies she's taken from her and have them stashed around the place.

Aubrey flipped through the channels again but this time growling in frustration when she didn't find anything to watch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked Stacie completely giving up on the TV.

The dancer raised her left eyebrow at her. "Can't find anything on TV?"

Aubrey huffed pushing herself off the couch walking to the stand where she kept her movies in order by genre. "We're watching a movie. How does Tarzan II sound?"

"What do you know? The uptight Aubrey Posen is watching Tarzan. A cartoon?"

"Shut up you ass." Aubrey loaded the disc into the DVD player grabbing the remote and moved back into her position on Stacie's lap. "It's Disney by the way."

The two girls sat in silence as the movie began to start. Stacie's hand lightly scratched the blondes' scalp knowing the effect it had on the girl. She's been told many times she's Aubrey's personal masseuse and nobody could have her. Aubrey is a little possessive but Stacie secretly likes it.

The flirty looks and kisses she receives from the blonde make her feel like she's the only girl in the world. The way Aubrey looks at her with a predatory smirk. She would straddle the dancer looking into her eyes ready to devour her. The predator has caught its prey.

Tarzan ran as fast as he could through the forest looking back for the shadow creature. Breathing hard the boy came to a dead end trapping himself with the monster. Heart pounding in his chest as the roar went up again. He turned around fearing for his life as the shadow stood before him. "Ahh!"

"Gotcha!" Tarzan opened his eyes finding Turk on the ground clutching her stomach in laughter.

Aubrey let out a slight chuckle. The hand in her hair momentarily stopped before starting up again, this time its movements were slower.

"Aubrey?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we doing?"

Aubrey froze. She knew it was only a matter of time before this would come up. She took a deep breath collecting herself. "What do you want us to be?"

"You know exactly what I want."

Blue eyes looked up into brown. "Are you sure?"

Stacie stared at the blonde clearly shocked from Aubrey's response. Of course she's fucking sure. She's been thinking about this for the past couple of years since she met the woman.

"Are you implying that I'm not one for commitment?"

Aubrey sat up pulling her knees to her chest. "That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me what you meant because it sure as hell sounded like you fucking implied it!" Stacie growled glaring at her.

"You're not ready. Hell I'm not ready for a full on relationship. We barely have time to see each other as it is with our jobs in the way."

"How can you tell me I'm not ready?" Stacie challenged crossing her arms raising a taunting eyebrow. "I know what I want and the sacrifices I have to make to get them. As for the jobs, you know I will do anything just to have more time with you so don't give me that 'don't have time' bullshit."

"I know you will. That's the point. You will give up your life to make sure that I am happy and satisfied."

"Why won't you take the next step with me? Do you not love me?" Stacie needed to hear those words. Those three little words to make her stay and forgive the blonde. To give them a chance.

"I do it's just-"

"Just what!"

Aubrey sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Your reputation. Everyone knows what you do, who you are."

"So you believe I'm just doing this for a fuck buddy! That I have no feelings towards you!" Stacie yelled her emotions getting the best of her.

Aubrey didn't answer. Her eyes took sudden interest in the floor. She didn't have the heart to look Stacie in the face and see her broken heart. Stacie chuckled darkly running a hand through her hair standing from the couch. "I hope you're happy." With that she stormed out the condo slamming the door behind her leaving a distraught Aubrey behind.

Aubrey stared at the door wondering where it all went wrong. It seems Stacie is ready to take whatever they were doing to the next level. She wasn't. She isn't ready for commitment seeing as the last girl she was with left her to be with a high school fling. To get back with a guy.

The girl exclaimed everything they went through, her love for Aubrey, was just a phase. She faked their relationship just to get back at her parents. It left Aubrey emotionally hurt and hesitant to trust anyone. How could someone hurt her like that and expect her to move on like it never happened? The blonde glances at the door one last time grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch snuggling into the cushions.

With the remote in hand she rewinds Tarzan and watches it from the beginning, wishing Stacie was there to massage her head like she always does.

* * *

Chloe sat in Beca's room fiddling with the ring on her necklace. Right after she felt Beca's hand move against hers she ran out the room looking for a doctor. Dr. Turnage rushed back to the room checking Beca's vitals before writing something on his clipboard leaving the room talking to himself.

In a matter of days Beca had been moved from the ICU to a regular hospital room. The tube down her throat had been removed seeing as her lungs were functioning on their own. Most of the wires had been removed except for the few on her chest to monitor her heart patterns.

The doctor unwrapped Beca's legs checking how far the healing process has come along and if her legs responded to touch. To everyone's disappointment, nothing changed. Her legs were bruised and scratched up but they did look better than they did 5 months ago. The doctor ran an x-ray over her legs checking the fractures and their progress.

"She's progressing well." The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard. "Just as I thought she would."

Beca has been improving little each day. Her bruises are almost gone as well as her scratches, leaving behind faint scars in their place.

"I still want to take her down to have a MRI done. Just to be precautious." He placed the clipboard near Beca's feet going over and unplugging a couple of wires from machines. His delicate hands moved with ease as if he's been doing this since birth.

Chloe reach out running her fingertips over Beca's fingers, wishing they would reach out and grasp hers. When Beca's hand moved last week Chloe knew the girl was waking up. Chloe felt ecstatic, hope rushed throughout her body. She knew Beca was fighting to come back to her. She just needed time.

Dr. Turnage finished with the wires and wheeled Beca out the room giving Chloe a comforting smile, leaving the redhead to herself. Chloe stood stretching her limbs. Looking out the window her eyes landed on the park across the way. Orange and yellow leaves blew on the trail as people leisurely strolled along enjoying the cool breeze. A couple of people jogged the trail trying to get in that last minute run outdoors before the sun sets.

The redhead sighed. It's been a long little while since she's enjoyed time at the park. The feeling of relaxation as she laid on the ground watching as the clouds moved overhead. The simple feeling of letting her worries go and just enjoying a simple day.

"Oh," A voice spoke behind her. "I didn't know you was still here."

Chloe glanced behind her seeing the nurse from earlier walking into the room fiddling with the machines. She wore purple scrubs with flowers on them. "How are you holding up?"

If someone asks her how's she doing one more time. "I'm getting there."

"You're a good one you know." The nurse spoke glancing at Chloe over her shoulder as she changed IV bags, her southern accent coming out strong.

"What do you mean?"

"Waiting on her. She must mean something to you. You're a good friend."

"Wife." Chloe answered fully turning around facing the nurse. "She's my wife."

The nurse chuckled. "Friend, wife, same thing for all I care. In the end it means the same." The nurse winked at Chloe.

Chloe felt herself growing agitated with the woman. Her snickers and careless attitude was starting to strike a nerve. She could talk about her all she wants to but she won't disrespect Beca. Not while she's in the room.

"I was in your position once. Yep, the bastard who hurt my brother is roaming around as we speak. Something about not having enough evidence he actually done it."

The nurse finished with the bag turning to face Chloe. "Left my brother in a coma for three years."

Chloe took a seat. "What happened to your brother?"

"He was hit by a car. Poor bastard didn't see it coming." The nurse said. "He was walking home from a party one night drunk as all get out when a truck slammed right into him."

The nurse sighed with a shake of her head. "If only I'd been there to take him home. Anyway, he ended up like your friend there."

The nurse walked around taking a seat next to Chloe. "I'm not gonna bore with the whole story but I was the only one to really stay and wait on him. Mom and dad stop coming after they heard about the chance of no survival from him."

"Day in and day out I stuck by his side, waiting on the day he would wake up from whatever hell he was experiencing."

The nurse got quiet for a minute letting the silence fill the room. Of course she remembered what happened to her brother and how much she longed to hear his voice one more time. To feel his touch.

Chloe slowly reach out rubbing her hand up and down the nurses' back. "How is he now?"

"He's barely making it. It's up to me to decide what I think is best for him. He's been in a coma for six years."

"Don't you think it's time to pull the plug?" Chloe asked giving the woman tissue. "Sorry. I don't want to be rude or tell you what to do, but wouldn't it make sense to stop his suffering and just let him go?"

"You're right. No need to apologize." She cleaned her face flashing Chloe a sad smile. "I have to let him go. What good is it doing letting him suffer here when he can be in heaven walking streets made of gold?"

The nurse stood up wiping at her face one last time turning to Chloe. "Thanks for talking with me. I hope your wife pulls through so you two can be together."

Chloe gave the nurse a firm nod. "I should be thanking you."

The nurse rolled her eyes waving a hand dismissively. "Please. It's in the job description for things like this to happen. It was only a matter of time."

The nurse went back to what she was doing before her talk with Chloe, checking over the monitors. Chloe wondered how the nurse went on carrying out her daily activities with the decision she has yet to make hanging on her shoulders. Her brothers' life was literally in her hands.

Minutes later the doctor wheeled Beca into the room. Immediately the nurse connected the brunette to the machines. "Everything's looking good. Her brain is healing nicely and nothing looks damaged." The doctor flashed a smile at Chloe. "I do however want to keep a lookout on Beca's heart."

"What's wrong with it? Is the damage permanent?" Chloe's mind immediately shot to bad outcomes.

Dr. Turnage shook his head. "It's nothing severe right now. Just a slight murmur that I'd like to keep an eye on."

"Is the damage permanent?" Chloe asked again.

"No," Dr. Turnage held up the x-ray he'd taken earlier pointing to it. "Just a small hole right here. It can be fixed with surgery later on if needed. No telling how long Mrs. Mitchell went without knowing anything was wrong with her heart. She hasn't complained about her heart beat? Any chest pains?"

Chloe shook her head. "Never."

The doctor wrote something on his clipboard. "I'll keep you updated on it and keep a close eye on her heart." The man gave Chloe one last smile. "Take care of yourself now. Don't want Mrs. Mitchell hurting me because of your health."

The redhead chuckled as the man left the room. She turned to Beca watching as her chest rose and fell. "Come back to me." She whispered. Slowly Chloe leaned down pressing a tender kiss to Beca's forehead.

Chloe ran her fingers over Beca's arm one last time. The redhead turned to leave when she heard Beca's monitors beeping like crazy. Her eyes fell on the numbers as they continued to rapidly increase. Beca's body began to convulse.

She was shoved to the side as doctors ran in yelling code blue rushing over to the convulsing woman. A young male doctor gently ushered Chloe out the room. "Miss, I'm going to need for you to exit the room."

"J-just keep her alive."

The young man nodded his head closing the door behind him leaving Chloe in the hall alone, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week after Beca's seizure, Chloe sat in a chair beside the bed with her pre-med book in her lap. She has been running on less than four hours of sleep and tons of coffee over the past days. The caffeine hasn't been working lately and she's tired. Her body hurts and is in dire need of a real bed instead of the hard hospital bed one of the nurses rolled in for her. Chloe knows she needs proper rest before her body decides to shut down.

Beca has shown little change in her health and Chloe is contemplating taking her off life support. Chloe wants to give her another day to see some progress but she knows deep down in her heart it won't happen. Her cocky, sarcastic, wife is gone and there's nothing she can do.

The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. Wary blue eyes watched as three familiar people filled the room. Aubrey, Warren, and Stacie has been her rock over the past months. They made sure she was fed and had some kind of rest before she put herself in the hospital. Nobody can handle another hospitalization right now.

"Hey," Aubrey spoke gently placing a hand on her shoulder giving a light squeeze. "How are you holding up?"

Chloe sighed running a hand through her hair. "Honestly? I'm terrified. Terrified, tired, and stressed. There's nothing I can do but play the waiting game and I'm tired of it. I just want my wife back. That's all I ask."

It broke Aubrey's heart seeing her best friend like this. Out of all the years they've known each other, she has never seen her broken like this.

"Why don't you take a break and come eat lunch with us?" Warren suggested glancing at his fragile daughter on the bed. Her skin has lost some coloring and various cords were sticking to her body. No father should have to see his daughter fighting for her life.

Behind him was Chloe's mother watching her with desperate eyes. Chloe has been cooped in this room for some time to where the hospital staff brings her lunch and pillows.

Chloe shakes her head. "I'll pass on this one guys."

"You need fresh air and sunlight." Stacie argued.

"I can't. Sorry. Next time?" Chloe added hopeful that they would drop it and leave her alone.

"You said that last time." Mrs. Beale spoke. "This isn't good for you, Red. You have to get out sometime."

"I know momma. It's just-I can't stand to be away from her right now. Not when she needs me the most."

The older Beale sighed in disappointment looking towards the other occupants. "We'll bring her something back." Slowly they left the room, each giving the redhead one last look wanting her to change her mind and join them.

Chloe shook off the feeling of letting her family down and shifted in her chair, adjusting the book in her lap. School is becoming increasingly hard with her balancing her time in the hospital and in class. She has her final exam next week and she's nowhere near prepared.

It's coming to a point to where she doesn't want to leave Beca on her own but it's interfering with her school. She knows Beca would want her to follow her dreams and leave her behind but she just couldn't do that. Her heart won't let her.

There's a soft knock on the door before it's pushed open slightly revealing Dr. Turnage. He greets Chloe with a warm smile walking to Beca's bed checking her machines and over her body. "How are you today Chloe? Still studying for your exam?"

"I'm good doctor and attempting to study. It's hard when everyone keeps interrupting you and asking questions."

Dr. Turnage chuckled turning to her. "Yeah I know what you mean. It was like that for me to when I stayed with my parents for a couple of months studying medicine. They didn't know the concept of knocking."

Chloe made a face. "I wouldn't be able to deal with that."

"Same. Only took three weeks before I moved back on campus." The young doctor leaned against a chair studying the woman before him. "I didn't want to bring you bad news today but she's not improving. It's taking way too long for some of her wounds to heal and with the way it's going now, I don't think Beca's going to make a full recovery or a recovery at all."

The man paused letting Chloe take in the news. "Have you came to a decision yet?"

Chloe took a shaky breath releasing it as she responded, "Today may be the day."

Dr. Turnage walked to the woman placing a warm hand on her shoulder squeezing softly. "Take all the time you need to say your goodbyes and notify the family. I'm going on my lunch break in a few. Just call me when you're ready."

The man leaves the room leaving Chloe to herself. Everything is happening at once and she doesn't know how to deal with it. She has finally decided what she thought was good for Beca and it terrified her knowing that the brunette would be gone forever. She wouldn't feel her warm embrace anymore or laugh at her corny jokes or plan water gun fights inside the house to see who would be cooking dinner that night.

All of that was coming to an end and there was nothing she can do about it.

Chloe grabs Beca's hand gently stroking the back of it. "It's me again Becs. It's come down to this. I'm sorry I let you down. You are fighting for me and your family but not fast enough for the doctors to believe in you. I don't want to do this but there's no other way. I love you and I'm sorry".

Chloe bends down to placing one last kiss on her wife's still lips, a lone tear rolling down her face. When she pulls back the tears are falling freely. She doesn't want to do this. She _can't _do this but she knows Beca wouldn't want her waiting on her when it's not clear whether or not she'll wake up.

When Aubrey, Stacie, Warren, and her mom return they find her curled up in her chair tear streaks down her face. Immediately Aubrey dropped the bag of food she was carrying and embraced her friend.

"What's going on?"

Chloe pulled away slightly looking at the woman. "It's time."

Aubrey's stomach sunk as Chloe cried into her chest. The one thing everyone didn't want to happen finally came. It was only a matter of time before it was bound to happen and now was the time.

After all the years of knowing Beca this was the way she was going out of this world into another. It's not a death from an epic pirate battle she talked about or dying in the middle of an argument so she could have the last word. No, four careless teens caused her suffering. Four teens caused her to end up in ICU and on a ventilator. Four teens are the cause of her death. And those four teens are gonna pay.

There wasn't a single dry face in the room. Everyone knew the inevitable had come and the only thing to do was to say their goodbyes. One by one they each had their time with the brunette. Warren called the other family and friends to let them know what was going on. Each of them came to the hospital as fast as they could going straight to Beca's room.

The room was soon filled with silent sobs as reality began to sink in.

Riley took Beca's leaving the hardest. She didn't want her cousin that's like a sister to her leaving her. She looked up to the brunette, knowing that if anyone could make a name for themselves it was Beca. The small brunette deserved it more than anybody else she knew. Riley and Beca was inseparable and this, this just isn't right. Neither one of them are supposed to be in this position. Not this young.

Warren held his ex-wife as she cried in his arms. Even though they may not be together anymore, they were willing keep in touch for Beca's sake. They wanted to keep that family aspect. Both seeked comfort in each other. The only way for them to heal their broken hearts.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, Dr. Turnage returned to the room with a sad smile. He knew what had to be done. Carefully he maneuvered around the room to the machine ready to flip the switch. "You positive?"

Chloe looks to the slumbering brunette before giving the final confirmation.

Just as the doctor moved to Beca moved her hand slightly in Chloe's and her eyes flutter open not too long after. "C-Chloe?"


	6. Chapter 6

The voice everyone desperately wanted hear over the past couple of months finally spoke. The voice everyone needed to hear to bring reassurance in the room.

Beca glanced around the room taking in the environment. Tear stained faces stared back at her, happy that their feisty brunette was back. Beca tiredly scanned each face before landing on a familiar redhead. She gave a small smile opening her mouth to speak.

"Hold on a minute Mrs. Mitchell." Dr. Turnage spoke touching her shoulder gently. "Let me take the tube out your throat. It must be uncomfortable for you right now."

Dr. Turnage grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on. He placed his hand on the tube and pulled it gently from Beca's throat. The woman gagged as the tube came out and eventually gags turned into dry coughs.

A cup of water was quickly held in front of her with a straw. Beca took no time in taking the straw and downing eager sips. "Slow down babe."

Beca does as Chloe says finishing off the cup. Chloe takes Beca's hand squeezing it rubbing her thumb over the back of it. Happy tears were falling from everyone's eyes in the room.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Dr. Turnage and have been taking care of you for the last couple of months. Could you please tell me your name?"

"R-Rebecca Mitchell." Beca's voice was low and raspy. The occupants in the room had to strain their ears to hear her.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Blue."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital," Beca cocked her head furrowing her eyebrows. "Why am I here?"

Dr. Turnage cleared his throat placing his clipboard on the stand by Beca's hospital bed. "You have been in a medical induced coma for the past seven months, Beca. You were in a bad car accident and when the paramedics found you, you were barely conscious and needed emergency surgery upon arrival. Ever since then you have been a rollercoaster with your condition. One day you would be healing nicely and the next your oxygen levels would drop drastically. You actually had a mild seizure last week Beca."

Beca felt her throat closing at the information the doctor gave her. She is really lucky to be alive considering the things he explained to her.

Dr. Turnage glanced at Chloe who nodded her head slightly. "Beca I'm not going to sugarcoat this but there was major damage done to your legs which may be permanent. To be honest I don't know if you'll be able to walk again." The man stopped letting the information sink in before starting up again. "I'm going to perform test on your legs, let me know if you can feel this."

Dr. Turnage grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket and gently ran it up and down Beca's foot. He glanced at the woman looking for some kind of reaction. "Beca, can you feel that?"

Sadly, Beca shook her head tears forming in her eyes. "Can you wiggle your toes or lift your legs for me?"

A look of concentration appeared on the brunette's face but nothing happened at the foot of the bed. Beca tried again clenching her jaw letting one stray tear escape from her eyes. Dr. Turnage nodded his head replacing his pen.

"Now on the bright side," Dr. Turnage smiled. "Your ribs have healed nicely and your bruises are gone. Your left arm was broken in two spots and fractured so you will be cast bound for a little longer. Also you may have some back pain but we have pain medication for that. I want you keep talking to minimum for a little while so you don't strain your throat. Before I leave do you have any questions?"

Beca shook her head. The doctor grabbed his clipboard and smiled encouragingly leaving the room. The room was dead silent and no one knew what to do. Nobody wanted to ask questions fearing it would only upset Beca even more.

Sensing Beca's discomfort Chloe spoke up. "Guys I'm pretty sure Beca needs some time to herself for a bit. I'm sure you wouldn't mind leaving the room for a while."

Aubrey was the first one up taking the hint ushering the others out. When the last person left the room and the door closed, Chloe turned to her wife lying in the hospital bed. Blue eyes locked onto hers.

"Did you find who did this to me?" Beca asked her voice low and dark. Chloe noticed her clenched fist and locked jaw. Gestures she's seen one too many times.

"Yes," Chloe answered.

"Are they behind bars?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Beca growled. "Why in the fuck aren't they paying for what they done to me Chloe? They deserve to be punished. They deserve to be locked up for life not parading around with their life while mine is on hold in the fucking hospital! Who are they!" She demanded.

Chloe knew better than to keep information like this away from her wife. From past experiences she knows it's better if she just tells Beca straight up what happened and deal with the consequences later. "Four teenagers." She whispered. "Before you jump to conclusions Becs, I left the decision open for us to decide together when you wake up. I want them to see what they done to you and see the pain they brought to our family and to you. Putting them behind bars is the right thing to do considering what happened but do you want them to get away not learning anything from what they done? Have them go out and possibly do this again to someone else?"

"Hell I don't know!" Beca snapped, blue eye blazing with anger. "Something! They don't deserve to be breathing right now and if I could feel my damn legs and weren't critically injured, I would find all of them and kick each one of their asses!"

"I understand-."

"Do you? Please enlighten me." The brunette crossed her arms glaring at her wife waiting for her answer. Minutes passed and Chloe sighed running a hand through her hair. "Exactly. You know nothing, Beale. Do me a favor and please leave. I don't want to say something I'll regret."

Chloe nodded sadly heading for the door. She placed her hand on the handle looking over her shoulder at the woman glaring daggers at her. "I want you to know that no matter how pissed you are at me, I still love you. Forever and always." Chloe left and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh before turning around facing anxious faces.

"How is she?" Riley was the first to ask since nobody else had the courage to say anything.

"She's fine," Chloe answered with a fake smile on her face. "You guys can go in and see her. They'll only allow two at a time though."

Aubrey sensing her best friend's distress placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Chloe nodded. "Just tired. I'm going home to shower and get a couple of hours of sleep before I come back."

"I think I'll go too," Warren spoke up. "I'm sure Beca isn't going anywhere anytime soon and she's probably tired. I'm pretty sure she'll have countless visitors tomorrow anyway."

Chloe nodded turning to leave with Warren and others followed their lead saying they would visit Beca tomorrow. Cassie, Riley, and Fat Amy were the only ones left to see the brunette tonight. Cassie turned to the two women narrowing her eyes. "I have dibs on seeing Beca first. You two go amuse yourselves doing something illegal or bug some of the cafeteria staff."

Fat Amy immediately agreed with no argument and pulled Riley in the direction of the cafeteria telling the younger girl of her mission to smuggle as many juice boxes before the workers throw them out. Cassie shook her head laughing to herself before pushing the door open to Beca's room where she found her daughter as Chloe left her, propped up in bed with her arms crossed over her chest glaring holes in the TV.

"What exactly did the TV do to you to get the almighty Beca glare?" Cassie joked making her way to her daughter's bed and sitting in the chair beside it. Beca didn't respond but huffed. Seeing that Beca wasn't in the playing mood, Cassie brushed a strand of hair out of the younger girl's face. "I'm happy you're awake and even more relieved that you're okay.

"Do you know what Chloe did to the kids?" Beca cut right to the chase.

"She let them go right?"

"Sure as hell did. Did you know she was gonna do that?"

Cassie shook her head. "Nobody knew Beca. She did what she thought was best."

Beca scoffed. "Bet they don't give a damn what they've done to me. Or even if I will live long."

Cassie studied her child for a moment. Even after she has been in a coma for seven months, she wakes up irritated. "Stop right there." She interrupts her. "We've been at your side for seven months waiting on you to wake up and the first thing you express is anger. What are you mad at? Chloe, because she let the teens go?"

"Yes. She could've put their asses behind bars for at least 5 years."

"What did you expect for her to do Beca? She was hurt, angry, and confused when she made the decision. Did you want her to send them to hell with fucking gas cans strapped to their bodies?"

Beca became silent. If she were in the position Chloe was in she would've sent the teens to jail no questions asked. They would've served time, community service, and paid for the hospital bills. Each and every one of them.

Cassie sighs. "Could you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Convict them without feeling some sort of remorse."

"Yes," Beca replies immediately locking eyes with her mother. "Without a doubt."

Cassie shakes her head studying her daughter. There's no way to change her mind set on this. After Beca's made a decision or stated her point, there was no way for anybody to convince her otherwise. Deciding that the conversation was getting nowhere, Cassie changed the subject.

"Where exactly were you going when you got in your accident?" The older woman sat back in the chair picking up the remote on the pullout table and flicking on the TV.

"To the store to pick up something nice for Chloe." Beca responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Upon hearing this Cassie narrowed her eyes at Beca. "What did you do this time?"

"Why does everyone think I always do something wrong in my relationship?" Seeing that her mom wasn't budging Beca sighed in defeat. "We got into an argument about how I love my job more than I love her, which isn't true by the way."

Cassie studied her daughter as she allowed her mind to travel back to the time where she told Warren the exact words Chloe told Beca. How the man let the words go in one ear and out the other which later caused him to lose his family. To lose himself.

"And what did you tell her?" Cassie cleared her throat.

Beca opened her mouth to respond but immediately closed it. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she racked her brain for anything to remind her of what she said that day. "I don't know."

"What did you tell her Beca?" Cassie pressed knowing her daughter would continue to dismiss the matter if she did push the girl into answering.

"I don't know." Beca repeated fearful eyes locking onto her mothers. "I don't remember anything prior to the accident."

Concerned Cassie faced Beca. "Do you remember your wedding date?" Beca has a tattoo on her rib cage of the date for crying out loud. The girl is bound to remember that.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she racked her brain once again for the answer. Cassie watched as her daughter struggled to answer, seeing tears brim her eyes out of frustration. "Beca, what do you remember?" Cassie asked placing a comforting hand over Beca's in her lap.

"Just the accident and a few key moments." Beca answers truthfully.

Cassie nods and checks the time clearing her throat. "Visiting hours are almost over baby girl. I have to go but I will see you again Wednesday seeing how you will have majority of your visitors come in tomorrow to see you." Cassie stands and place a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Please don't wear yourself out and get some rest." She whispered. "You'll be okay. I promise."

Beca nodded watching as her mother left the room, leaving her with the company of the TV. The brunette knew she was missing something and knew she should be able to remember simple things including her wedding day. She never forgets dates that are important to her. Beca focuses on what her mother asked her before she left and still came up with nothing.

Cassie on the other hand is concerned for Beca. It's not like her to ever forget an important date or the smallest conversations with someone. Cassie understands that the woman just woke up from a seven-month coma so things may be a little hazy for a while but she's never heard of someone completely forgetting something after they've woken from their coma unless they suffered major injuries to the head. She eventually spots Chloe back in the waiting room nursing a steaming cup of coffee.

"Feeling any better?" Cassie asked taking a seat next to her daughter-in-law.

Chloe turns looking at the older woman giving her a faint smile. "A little. I really needed that time to myself."

Cassie smiled softly placing a comforting hand on the girls' arm. "You and Beca must've had one hell of a talk before I went to talk to her. She was practically burning the TV with her laser vision when I entered the room." Chloe shifted in her seat focusing on the cup in her hands. "Don't worry, Ginger. I talked some sense in her. She should come to her senses in a couple of hours and beg for your forgiveness in a couple days then you guys can go back to being all mushy and disgustingly cute."

A small smile settled on Chloe's features. Leave it up to Cassie to have the tough love talk with Beca and change the smaller brunette's view on things. Whether it takes both women screaming and shouting at each other to them taking on the boxing ring to get out frustrations, Cassie always make Beca reconsider things. Chloe still remembers the day Beca and Cassie walked in the living room with bruises and cuts on their bodies. Of course Chloe immediately thought of the worse before Beca told her everything was fine and they just had a spar session. That day Chloe learned two things she didn't know before: Beca spared when she was frustrated or pissed off and both her wife and mother-in-law have some insane ways to handle anger.

A chuckled brought her out of her thoughts. "You're thinking of that day too, huh? Must've scared the shit out of you to see us like that."

"Came pretty close to it." Chloe admitted chuckling. "I was pretty sure you two got jumped by a gang on the way home."

"We would've beat their asses. No worries." Cassie studied Chloe's face looking for any signs of distress or sadness. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but she knew she had to tell Chloe what she discovered. "Hey, there's something about Beca I think you should know."

"What happened? Is she okay?" Blue eyes shot to the door where her wife laid behind possibly scared and in pain. Every nerve in her body told her to go check on the woman but a soft hand on her shoulder kept her in place.

Cassie winced. Maybe she should've worded it better. "It's not anything dire to the extremes you're thinking Chloe. Calm down." She waited for a bit watching the redhead's body begin to slowly relax. Once frantic eyes began to calm, Cassie spoke again. "I think Beca is suffering from short term memory lost." She stated slowly watching Chloe for any reaction. "I asked if she remembered anything leading up to the accident and she didn't which is normal for someone who just woke up from a coma but I asked if she remembered you guys wedding date and she came up blank. It's not like her to forget the most important date in her life."

Upon hearing this Chloe's stomach dropped in fear. She just got her wife back and now she's hearing that the smaller woman might not remember her wedding date yet being married at all. Years and years of working to get Beca out of her shell may have been for no reason and she will have to start all the way over. Do Beca even remember what all the two have gone through to get where they are today?

"Now before you have the major freak out like I know you will, remember she just woke from her coma less than three hours ago so that may be one of the causing factors. It's too early to call anything so this may change in a couple of days." Cassie reassured. At this moment, both women needed each other to lean on.

Chloe nodded. _Please God don't let this happen to Beca. She's been through so much already. _Eventually Cassie left saying it was way past her old body's bedtime and she'll see her and Beca Wednesday. Chloe's mind couldn't help but wonder back to what the older woman told her. That can't be true. As the woman stated, Beca have never forgotten anything in her life. Hopefully everything will be okay tomorrow. Chloe was brought out of her thoughts by a fuming twin and Fat Amy laughing.

"Can't believe she told you that!" Fat Amy leaned on the fuming girl laughing so hard her face was beginning to turn red.

"Shut up! And get off me!" Riley playfully shoved Fat Amy into a chair before taking a seat herself across from Chloe. This action caused Fat Amy to fall over laughing even harder than before gaining curious looks from people in the waiting room and nearby nurses.

"What did you do now?" Chloe asked Riley who huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," Riley retorted glaring at the laughing woman beside her. "This chick didn't want me and I got turned down. That's all."

"No, no, no, Shawshank Jr." Fat Amy butted in leaning on the arm of her chair. "That's not all that happened. You got turned down in the worse way possible my dear."

"Are any one of you going to tell me what happened or do I have to find out on my own?"

"I got it. I got it." Fat Amy fanned herself trying to calm down but failed and started laughing again.

"Well?" Chloe pressed.

"Okay. Okay, calm your tits." Fat Amy wiped the tears from her eyes settling in her chair. "So after we went to the cafeteria and manage to smuggle twenty juice boxes and those little cookies before getting kicked out by a young nurse, Shawshank Jr. here decided she would try and get the girl's number. I betted she would get turned down in less than five minutes seeing as the girl was as straight as a nail and Riley took the bet. Anyway long story short, the girl told Riley that she wasn't into girls and if she was, she wouldn't hook up or date Riley. Too much bad girl persona there and she walked off giving Riley the bird." Fat Amy started laughing again. "You should've seen Riley's face! She looked like someone shot her puppy!"

Chloe chuckled looking at the brunette who had a hint of a smile on her face. It was good to see Riley relaxed after what's been going on the past couple months. Actually, it's good to see everyone relaxed.

Eventually all three women settled down and Fat Amy got to the matter at hand. "How is Shorty Shawshank doing anyway? You two get mushy yet?"

Chloe shook her head. "I believe she's sleeping right now. Cassie just left a few minutes before you two came and she gave me the rundown on how Beca is doing." Chloe left out the part where Beca could be suffering from short term memory loss. She didn't want to tell anybody until the doctor confirmed it.

Fat Amy nodded going to open her mouth but was cut off by the sound of an alarm going off. The woman quickly fished out her phone silencing it. "I hate to leave in a hurry without seeing Beca but I have a date with Bumper tonight and I promised I wouldn't cancel on him again."

A smirk formed on Chloe's lips. "You and Bumper are a thing again? I thought you said you wasn't going back to him?"

Fat Amy shrugged pushing herself out the chair. "Eh, what can I say. Love does crazy things to a girl. Tell Beca I'll see her tomorrow. Goodnight guys."

The other two women watched Fat Amy leave before Riley turned to Chloe raising an eyebrow. "Spill Ginger."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair sighing. "I forgot I couldn't keep anything from you." She locked eyes with the teen. "Beca can't remember what happened before the accident or our wedding date plus she's pissed at me at the moment."

"She just woke up Chlo," Riley stated reaching over and grabbing a magazine. "Of course her brain is gonna be jumbled up. Don't worry about that. As for the remembering part, have you talked to the doctor about that?"

"No. Cassie just told me and she said the same thing you told me." Chloe's eyes landed on her unfinished coffee sitting on the table beside her. She grimaced picking up the cup finding it cold. She hated cold hospital coffee but this will have to do this time. She took a sip making a face once the cool liquid touched her tongue.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about." Riley shrugged catching blue eyes. "You don't know for certain and who knows, maybe Beca needs hitting on the head again to knock the memories back. Next order of business, she's pissed at you. Why?"

"The same reason you were."

Riley paused lowering the magazine slightly. "Did you explain to her what you told me and Skylar?"

"She didn't give me time." Chloe chugged the rest of the coffee setting the cup back beside her. "She wanted me out as fast as possible."

"Bull." Riley tossed the magazine in the chair beside her. "You wouldn't let me leave without an explanation. You know how to handle Beca as well as I do so you could've gotten her to listen to you. You know she wouldn't hurt you and in the state she's in, it was probably the coma talking. I heard those things make people irritable and tired."

Chloe nodded her head. For a teenager, Riley acted like an adult in situations like these. She knew exactly what to say and how to make people feel bad about themselves even if they were in the right. Out of the daily behavior of the twins, people would think Skylar was the mature one from the way she carried herself but they would be wrong. Riley is the mature twin when it comes down to serious conversations but other than that, she's just as goofy as Beca.

"I would march in Beca's room right now if I were you and make her listen to you. Give you time to explain why you did what you did. She can't judge you because you did it for her. Besides," Riley smirked. "I'm sure she can't wait until she comes face to face with the fuckers. She's gonna kick some serious ass with her crutches or wheelchair."

"You know," Chloe said standing and stretching. "I would expect a conversation like this from your sister and not you. You're very mature when it comes down to these things Rile."

"It's how I get older women." Riley winked smiling. "Besides, I've only learned from the best when it comes down to talking about things like this."

Chloe rolled her eyes grabbing her cup and heading towards Beca's room. "I'm going back to Beca. You're welcome to join me if you want. I'm pretty sure she's dying to see you and vice versa."

Riley shook her head standing as well and retrieving her phone from her pocket. "No you go ahead. I think I'm going to convince Sky and her hot friend to go to Flux tonight. Maybe find a hot chick and string her along before I break her heart."

"What happened to your 'girlfriend'?" Chloe asked watching as the girl's thumbs flew over the device.

"It's complicated." Riley replied.

Chloe dropped the subject seeing as she wasn't going to get anything else out the girl. "Just be careful alright? I don't know what's going on between you two but think before you act."

Riley nodded winking at Chloe. "I will. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl."

The two said their goodbye's and Chloe made her way into Beca's room. No matter how much Beca wants to push Chloe away, she's not going anywhere and the smaller girl needs to know that. She's stuck with Chloe for a very long time.

Chloe settled in the chair beside Beca's bed. She was right. The brunette was knocked out from today's events as she stated. She leaned over lightly brushing a lock of hair from the sleeping girls' face smiling when Beca's nose crinkled. She cupped Beca's cheek and caressed her smooth skin. "Forever and always, Becs." Chloe leaned down placed a kiss on Beca's cheek before grabbing her uninjured hand and interlacing their fingers together. She settled in a comfortable position before letting her body get the rest it deserved.

* * *

Beca was the first to stir from her sleep. Her brows furrowed in confusion upon seeing white walls and machines. It took a couple minutes before the haze cleared from her brain and she recognized her surroundings. She's in the hospital; from her accident. An accident she can hardly remember.

A familiar warmth in her hand caught her attention. There Chloe laid clutching the smaller girl's hand as she slept peacefully. Beca noticed dark bags under her eyes and took in her appearance. The redhead looked exhausted and Beca knew she wasn't making the situation any better from how she acted yesterday. Chloe waited God knows how long for her to wake up and the first thing Beca did was yell at her. That's not exactly what one would expect from someone who just woke from a coma.

Beca sighed running her thumb over the back of Chloe's hand. She felt guilty about how she reacted. She should've let the redhead explain why she did what she did before yelling at her and telling her to leave the room. She made a promise to the woman when they got married and she plan on keeping it. Beca reach out brushing the back of her fingers over Chloe's cheek, needing to feel the older girl. She needed to know she's right here with her and she's not hallucinating.

A smile crept onto her lips. It's times like these where she falls in love with her wife even more. After all the yelling and finger pointing, Chloe always comes back apologizing even if she isn't at fault. She refuses to let little arguments come between their marriage and love. She's watched other marriages fail because of egos and she'll be damned if she let the same thing happen to them.

"Stop staring at me," Chloe mumbled shifting on the bed. "That's creepy."

"Well that makes us both creepers then huh." Beca laughed softly brushing a lock of red hair from Chloe's face.

Chloe opened her eyes meeting Beca's. The smaller girl could tell Chloe haven't been getting much sleep and the previous night's slumber helped. "Hi." Chloe smiled leaning into the hand caressing her skin.

"Hi." Beca returned the smile. "Sleep well?"

"I should be asking you that don't you think?" Chloe pushed herself up in her chair. "I can go a couple of days without sleep. I'm a cyborg remember."

Beca shook her head smiling. "Whatever you say, Red." Her eyes searched the older woman's as her smile slowly fell from her face.

"What's the matter? Is there something on my head? Oh my God! It's a spider isn't it!" Chloe reach up running her hand through her hair frantically and shook her head wildly getting rid of the spider.

Beca grabbed her flailing hands laughing. "There's nothing on your head other than your hair. You're fine." Chloe slowly relaxed but was still searching for any insect that could've fell out while she was freaking out. "I just want to apologize for how I treated you yesterday." Beca admitted. "I was out of line and I didn't give you time to tell your side of the story. Hopefully you can forgive me."

Chloe brought their interlocked hands to her face where she placed a kiss on the back of Beca's hand. "I forgive you Becs. Not saying that you yelling at me was acceptable but considering the circumstances, I'll take it this one time. I would've done the same thing if I found out the kids who put me in the hospital was roaming around freely." Chloe shrugged.

"No, that didn't give me any right to say that to you." Beca stated. "I know you Chloe and I know I hit a nerve. It's just that hearing that I lost my fucking temper and wasn't thinking about anybody but myself."

"That I agree on but you have to know why I did what I did." Beca nodded, telling her wife she had her undivided attention. "I want them to see what they done to you. I want them to see the pain that we are going through as you continue to heal. I want them to know that this won't happen every time where the person lives and can recover in the hospital." Chloe winced a bit noticing that came out a little harsh. "I want them to see the damage."

Beca took in the information with a different viewpoint than before. She now understands why Chloe let them go. Even though she doesn't agree with it, she can accept it. "I want to see them."

Chloe froze eyeing the woman. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Chloe nodded. "Their parents gave me their numbers for when you woke up. I can call them whenever you're ready and they'll be here. Just promise me you won't throw anything at them or harm them. Your words are powerful enough."

Beca chuckled. "If there's a cup within reach, someone is getting drenched."

"Beca."

"Okay, okay. I'll throw an empty cup." The brunette huffed rolling her eyes. "Come lay with me." Beca pleaded after a while scooting over in her bed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Get in the bed, Beale." Beca demanded. Chloe chuckled taking off her shoes and doing as Beca said.

"It's Mitchell actually." She slid into place beside Beca and carefully put her arms around her. She didn't want to accidently disconnect the IV in Beca's hand or unplug one of the machines to have the nurses run in. Chloe reach out tangling their fingers together. Beca felt the familiar coolness of Chloe's ring against her fingers. She looked down and noticed her ring missing.

Chloe watched as the smaller woman played with her ring and remembered she had Beca's ring around her neck. "Now to put this back in its rightful place." Chloe took off her necklace removing Beca's wedding ring. She placed the ring back on Beca's finger and kissed it. The brunette smiled wrapping her arms around Chloe pulling her close to her body. She buried her head in the crook of Chloe's neck, loving the warmth her body gave off.

Beca just want to lay in her wife's arms and forget about everything going on around her. The accident, the hospital, even the constant sound of machines beeping checking her vitals. She just wants to curl into the woman like they would at home and breathe each other.

The ring of a phone pulled the women apart. Chloe picked up the device and saw her mother's name. "I have to take this. I'll be right back." Chloe carefully removed herself from Beca's hold and exited the room.

Beca watched as Chloe left the room to answer a phone call with a smile on her face. The redhead was forgiving and that was all that mattered at this point. Both women understood where the other came from and how they were feeling about the situation.

"Knock knock bitch." The door opened again but this time a familiar Australian walked through with Jesse and Riley trailing behind her. "I see my interpretive dancing worked as you're awake and smiling." Fat Amy stood beside the brunette's bed. "What got you so giddy?"

"Nothing." Beca replied still smiling.

Fat Amy narrowed her eyes. "Whatever, Shorty. These two losers wouldn't stop bugging me about seeing you today so here we are. Figured you could use some company."

"Plus we brought food." Jesse smiled holding up the bags in his hands. "I know you might be tired of eating hospital food or whatever so we brought some real food."

"She probably haven't had hospital food dumbass." Riley rolled her eyes sitting on the window seat. "She has barely been awake for 24 hours. How do you even know her stomach will be able to handle the delicious taste of real food?"

Beca chuckled. "I see nothing has changed with you, Riley. I'm flattered you came all this way to visit me. Where's your sister?" Jesse took the contents out the bed and began placing Beca's in front of her.

"Who knows. Probably out with her new sugar daddy." Riley reach in the bag to get her food only to have her hand swatted by Jesse. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We told you Beca eats first then us." Jesse replied. The girl sat back in her seat grumbling. Jesse continued at his task. "How are you feeling Beca? Truly."

The brunette picked up a fry and began munching on it. "The pain is bearable for a little while without the medicine. I have a killer headache that can't have medicine for until my doctor comes back. Plus, I have a cast on my arm so I can knock the shit out of the nurses if they get on my nerves. I think I'm doing pretty damn well if I do say so myself."

The man laughed. "Leave it to you to use your cast as a weapon. Do they know if your arm has healed?"

"No clue, Swanson. I've been getting my beauty rest for seven months. Your guess is as good as mine." Beca shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it beauty rest, Shorty." Fat Amy jumped in. "You're still ugly so I think you need to sleep for a little longer."

"Gee, thanks."

The occupants in the room settled in a peaceful silence as they ate until Fat Amy commented on how Jesse screamed like a little girl the last time they went to a haunted house together. "He screamed so loud the family behind us thought we were being murdered."

"In my defense we could've been murdered." Jesse huffed. "That little girl came from nowhere talking about, 'Come play with us'."

"It's a little girl, Jesse," Riley laughed. "All you had to do was dropkick her and everything would've been solved."

"Yeah, Jesse. It was just a little girl." Beca smiled. "What could she have done to you?"

"Ate my face, mutilated my body, made me eat worms; whatever she wanted to do to me. I don't even think I could've fought back." The man grabbed their trash and stuffed them in the bags.

"Crude way to die. I always thought you would die in a hot air balloon or skydiving. Death by eating worms," Riley stated standing. "That's a new one for me." The teenager bent down picking up a familiar laptop case presenting it to Beca.

"We dropped by your place. Figured you would want this for when you get bored of beating the nurses and doctors to death with your impending cast of doom." Riley walked beside the bed and placed the case to where Beca could reach it by herself if needed.

"Dude, thanks." The brunette smiled. She had a feeling she would be needing her laptop often in the next couple of days. "You didn't trash my house did you?"

"Just a couple of missing pictures, the movie shelf isn't in alphabetical order anymore, and you may have no food in your refrigerator." Riley shrugged. "Nothing that can't be replaced. Besides, Fat Amy ate your hidden stash of cookies you claim nobody would be able to find."

Beca narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Are you serious?"

Fat Amy smiled. "Sharing is caring and it's not like I was the only one who ate them. Isn't that right Jesse?"

"Are we just gonna pass the blame?" Jesse said. "You have no proof that I consumed those delicious chocolate chip cookies. That's my statement and I'm sticking to it."

"Whatever guys." Beca shook her head settling against her pillow feeling her body start to shut down. "At least you didn't find my expensive liquor cabinet. Touch that and I may have to kill you."

Eventually Chloe reentered the room and the three said their goodbyes and the two women were left alone with the sound of the TV idly playing in the background. Beca was honestly tired from the visitations and her body was not use to being up several hours at a time. At this point all Beca wanted to do was sleep.

"I see you fighting your sleep babe." Chloe tucked the woman in her bed making sure she was comfortable and warm. "Go to sleep. I know you're tired."

Beca gave her wife a sleepy smile. "Be here when I wake up?"

"Forever and always."

Beca shifted in the bed letting her body relax. Today was a good day. She got to see her friends, eat with them, and make up with her wife. She even lasted as long as she could without the pain medicine the nurse ended up giving her before her friends left. Everything was turning out the way she pictured it to be and she sure as hell liked it. She eventually fell asleep but it didn't last too long.

Beca stirred at another knock on the door. "What's with all these damn visitors? I just want to sleep." She muttered causing Chloe to laugh beside her.

Dr. Turnage walked into the room holding his clipboard. "There she is. The infamous Beca who decided to grace us with her presence yesterday. How are we today, Beca?"

"Tired doc. I just want to sleep." Beca responded with a tired smile.

Dr. Turnage smiled. "That's normal for you to feel tired after waking from a long coma. I'll make this visit quick then so you can sleep." He sat his clipboard at the foot of the bed before moving to check over her injuries. "So, tell me what you remember from your accident."

Beca's heart began to pound in her chest and she didn't know why. Was she scared of disappointing the people in the room or scared to hear the truth? "All I know is that I was hit by a car and that's it. I remember going to the store but everything before that is a blank space. I can't even remember my wedding date, doc."

Dr. Turnage nodded removing the bandage over her eyebrow to check the stitching. "And that's okay for now Beca. Your brain is still in a state of shock and you have extensive brain injuries. Give it another day or two and your memory should come back." He walked to the foot of the bed lifting the covers, exposing her feet. "Have you felt any tingling or numbness in the past couple hours?"

Beca shook her head watching as the man ran a pen down the center of her foot before doing the same to the other. He looked at her expectantly. "Anything?"

"Nothing."

Dr. Turnage retrieved his clipboard writing something down before pocketing his pen and looking at the young couple with sad eyes. "When you first came in and I saw the condition you were in I knew, I wanted to be the one to help you get back on your feet. I wanted to be the one to do anything in my power to make sure you would have a normal life after all the surgeries you went through. I wanted to be your friend. To both of you." The man locked eyes with Chloe seeing a subtle nod of her head. He turned back to Beca and could see the tears brimming in her eyes. She knew what he was going to tell her and he knew that.

"I'm sorry but you will never be able to walk again."


	7. AN

Hey wassup! Be honest with me, is there anybody that's really reading this story? Like are you really immersed in this plotline that I've created? Sorry this isn't an update like many of y'all wanted but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas to continue this. It's like my inspiration for this has vanished and my muse got ran over by an 18 wheeler in flames, repeatedly. If anybody have any ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know but other than that, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. I mean yeah, I have a half written outline for chapter 7 and a definite ending to this but the meat of the story is missing and I don't like that. I'm a perfectionist and this is driving me crazy. Hopefully, my burning muse will return and I will be able to finish this. See y'all on the flipside.

~RS


	8. Bonus Chapter: Christmas

Everything was quiet in the Mitchell household. Nothing stirred and not a sound was heard. All occupants of the house were sound asleep in their warm beds, dreaming of waking on Christmas morning to find gifts under the tree for them. They would wake with excitement, rushing downstairs to tear into gifts Santa Claus brought them in the night.

A small body stirred in their bed, yawning and opening their eyes. The figure blinked several times letting their eyes adjust in the dark. As objects in his room began to appear, he sat up and rubbed his eyes ridding them of sleep. He glanced at the digital clock beside his bed to see it was 3 o'clock in the morning. The little boy gasped softly. He had to be asleep in order for Santa to come or there would be nothing under the Christmas tree for him.

The boy quickly laid back in his bed and pulled the covers to his chin. He closed his eyes forcing himself to fall asleep but to no avail, sleep wasn't coming. His little body was no longer tired in fact he was excited. This is the day he's been waiting on since his birthday and he was anything but excited.

He decided to grab a warm glass of milk from the kitchen to help him fall asleep. The boy pushed himself up and out his bed, grabbing his red flashlight on the night stand as he made his way out his room and peered down the hall. He needed to be quiet so he wouldn't wake his mom's or alert Santa Claus of his presence.

He switched on the flashlight pointing it down both sides of the hallway checking for tiny elves before slowly walking towards the stairs. Padded feet scurried down the stairs careful to miss the creaky step at the bottom and scurried to the kitchen to the refrigerator.

Silently he opened the refrigerator spotting the milk bottle on the top shelf. Of course it would be up there. His mama was the last one to have it seeing as she helped him pour a glass of milk to leave for Santa. The boy pointed his flashlight around the room looking for something to help him reach the milk. The light passed over a small step tool near the sink. He smiled rushing over to the step stool, grabbing it and placing it in front of open refrigerator. He pushed himself up on his tip toes grabbing the milk bottle and clutched it to his chest.

He stepped down on the ground doing his victory dance. Milk, check. Now he needed a glass. Luckily he had a special shelf all to himself in the cabinets close to the floor so he didn't need his trusty step stool for this task. Once he grabbed his glass he sat on the floor opening the bottle and poured himself half a glass of milk.

Replacing the lid on the bottle he sat it aside grabbing his discarded flashlight and glass of milk heading towards the microwave. The boy stood on his tip toes pushing his glass on the counter. He needed his step stool again so he went back to retrieve it and placed it where the microwave was located.

Now he was able to reach the microwave without a problem. He pressed the button to open the door and placed his glass inside. The boy closed the door and set the timer to one minute. He knew once the microwave stopped, the glass would be too hot for him to hold with his hands so he looked around the kitchen looking for something to cover his hands with. On the counter by the sink was a oven mitt from the days previous activity of baking cookies. Quickly he made his way over to the mitt and turned towards the microwave. He stopped in his tracks.

A flash of red passed the kitchen door. Could it be? Is it the man himself? The boy quietly hurried across the kitchen floor, almost knocking over the forgotten milk bottle, to the doorframe where he peeked around the corner. Sure enough there was a figure in the red coat at his Christmas tree holding a large sack. The boy gasped. The figure turned his head seeing the boy peering at him. He raised a single finger to his lips and winked at the boy.

The boy disappeared around the corner, heart pounding in his chest from his discovery. Did he just see Santa Claus under his Christmas tree? The boy jumped from the microwave beeping. His milk was finished. His eyes widened realizing what happened. He could've alerted his mom's and Santa Claus wouldn't be safe anymore. The boy peered around the corner again to warn Santa but he was gone.

The boy sprang into action running for his flashlight. He needed to find Santa and he needed to find him now.

"Leo? What are you doing out of bed?" The kitchen lights turned on revealing his mama rubbing at her eyes.

Leo jumped not hearing his mama walk in the kitchen. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "I wanted some milk to help me sleep."

Beca glanced around the kitchen finding a discarded flashlight, open refrigerator, and step stool placed in front of the microwave. He didn't make a mess and that was a good thing, she didn't feel like cleaning up a five-year-old's late night milk extravaganza. She picked up Leo placing him on the counter by the sink and preceded to put away and close things he left open. She stumbled around the kitchen half awake and almost broke the milk bottle on the floor in the process.

Leo giggled hearing his mama curse. He watched as she got his milk from the microwave and handed it to him after testing the temperature of the glass on herself. Leo gladly took the cup chugging down its contents and placed the glass in the sink.

Beca rinsed out the cup and placed it upside down in the clean rack. "Anything else King Leo?" She reach out ruffling his hair. Leo shook his head yawning.

"Come on buddy." Beca smiled picking up Leo resting him on her hip. "Let's get you back to bed so Santa can come. What do you say?"

Leo nodded against her neck. "Can I sleep with you and mommy?"

Beca chuckled turning out the lights and headed upstairs. "Sure. Why not."

Leo smiled sleepily burying his face further in Beca's neck. All his energy was gone from sneaking around in the kitchen and spotting Santa. He was tired and wanted to snuggle into his two mom's embrace.

Beca pushed open the door to her and Chloe's room finding her wife still sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. Beca placed Leo on the bed and he immediately crawled towards the center pushing himself in Chloe's hold. The redhead wrapped her arms around the boy pulling him closer to her. Her eyes opened sleepily. "Becs?"

"I'm here." Beca whispered climbing in behind her wife, placing a warm hand on Leo's back.

Chloe smiled sleepily feeling her wife's warm body behind her. She placed her hand over Beca's running her thumb over the back of her hand. "Was he in the kitchen?"

Beca chuckled. "Yep. Got himself a glass of milk."

Chloe's eyes closed and she pushed herself further into Beca's front. "We got ourselves a sneaky ninja."

Beca hummed feeling herself fall back asleep with Chloe soon following her lead. Leo was on the verge of sleep when the familiar sound of sleigh bells caught his attention. He slightly lifted his head looking out the window, searching for the red coat he saw earlier.

Leo would've missed it if he blinked but out in the distance he saw a sleigh and nine reindeer along with a jolly figure. His eyes widened. He saw Santa Claus in his house! The Santa Claus. His cousins would never believe this. Leo thought about waking his parents to show them but decided against it seeing as he didn't want to make Santa mad. Leo laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, making a mental note to tell his mom's what he saw in the morning.

Once again the Mitchell's were fast asleep, each dreaming of the morning when they woke up. Each would be surprised with what Santa Claus brought them. Leo would get the racetrack he wanted since his birthday, Beca would get the keys to her very on studio, and Chloe would give Beca, Leo, and herself the best gift of all. The gift of another baby.

Much excitement and tears of joy would be shed in the morning and the three Mitchell's needed their rest. Jolly old Saint Nick has done his job and it was a job well done.

Sleigh bells rung in the distance along with a booming voice. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."


	9. Chapter 7

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Turnage spoke softly walking towards the door. "I will stop at nothing to help you Beca. We will find a way for you to walk if you really want it." He left the room leaving both women alone with their thoughts.

Beca's worst fear has been confirmed. She will never be able to walk again. She will be forever bounded to a wheelchair having to depend on others to help her navigate and complete simple tasks. She will no longer be as independent as she was before the accident. Depending on others is not what Beca does.

Chloe reached out resting her hand on Beca's squeezing gently. "Beca?" She spoke ducking her head to catch the brunette's eyes. Beca slowly looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. Chloe is lost for words. She doesn't know what to say or do to take the pain away from her wife. "I'm here for you." She said squeezing Beca's hand.

Beca stared at Chloe blinking slowly. "I want to be left alone." She muttered removing her hand from Chloe's.

Chloe hesitated before nodding. "I'll, uh, I'll be in the hall. Yell if you need me." She left the room casting a worried glance over her shoulder.

Once the door closed, all the tears in Beca's eyes fell down her cheeks. She can't catch a break. Her body is slowly healing from the accident and her left arm has been giving her trouble from the fracture and now she will live the rest of her life in a wheelchair. Beca wiped her face and closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep so she can wake up from the nightmare she's living in.

Out in the hall Chloe was speaking to Aubrey in hushed tones on the phone about what the doctor told the women. "Fuck." Aubrey breathed out. "You said the doctor said something about finding a way to help Beca walk again right?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered nodding slightly at a nurse who passed by. "It's up to Beca whether she wants it or not."

"She has to." Aubrey argued. "If there's a way for her to gain her ability to walk she has to take it. The Beca I know wouldn't give up at nothing to get what she wants."

Chloe sighed running a hand through her red hair. "You didn't see her face when he told her. It was like she knew what he was going to say all along and she didn't want to believe it. She's not going to be the same." Chloe says shakily, tears forming in her eyes.

"She's not." Aubrey agreed. "But she has you, her family, and us to be there for her. We've dealt with worse from her."

"It's different, Bre." Chloe argued. "She lost the ability to fucking walk. Losing her childhood friend does not compare to this."

Aubrey sighed on the other end and Chloe could hear a muffled voice in the background along with her friend answering them. "Chlo, I'm going to have to call you back, better yet, I'll be by later this week to see you two."

They said their goodbyes to each other and Chloe rested her head against the wall. This isn't how her and Beca should be living their lives right now. They should be goofing off with each other and expanding their family, not spending half a year in the hospital. Chloe went back into Beca's room and her heart immediately broke seeing Beca asleep with tear tracks on her cheeks. She walked to the bed gently wiping the tears and returned to her original spot beside the bed following her wife's lead to dreamland.

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning finding Beca with her laptop and headphones on, furiously typing away on her computer. "Hey," Her voice came out raspy from just waking up. "What has you so upset this morning?"

"My asshole of a boss has fired me even though I told him I was in a coma for the last 6 months."

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows. "I called your job the day after you were admitted here. I thought he would understand."

Beca scoffed rolling her eyes. "All he understands is money and the fact that I'm not making him any."

Beca continued to type on her computer only pausing when she felt Chloe's stare. "What?" She asked tilting her head.

Chloe shook her head a smile gracing her lips. "Nothing."

Beca looked at her wife trying to figure out what she was thinking. She's been with the redhead for so long that she could read her from her emotions and facial expressions and right now, she couldn't read Chloe. She couldn't tell what she was thinking. The brunette went back to her computer where she was in the middle typing an email to her boss.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Chloe grabbed her bathroom necessities before disappearing behind the door across the room.

Beca finished her colorful, strongly worded email to her boss and she minimized the screen watching as her wedding picture popped up as the background picture. She stared at the screen trying to remember anything she could about that day. Sadly, it was still tucked away in the depths of her brain that seemed to have disappeared.

Returning from the bathroom, Chloe caught a glimpse of the picture and a smile made its way to her face. It was taken just after the two women said their vows, both were shedding happy tears and sported a big smile. That was the best day of their lives and nothing has yet to top that feeling.

Cassie's words from earlier replayed in her mind. Beca can't remember her wedding. The only evidence she has that she's married is what people told her and their wedding rings. She only has the picture on her background to prove what others are telling her.

"Beca?" The brunette hummed catching Chloe's eyes as she moved around the room. "Can you remember the date of our marriage?"

Beca removed her headphones from around her neck and put them away as well as her laptop. "I can't." The redhead felt her heartbreak hearing those words pass Beca's lips. A moment of silence pass before Beca spoke again. "Do you believe what Dr. Turnage said? That he will find a way for me to walk?"

Chloe nodded. "With everything I believe in."

A soft smile appeared on Beca's face. "What if I told you I've diagnosed myself with amnesia with a hint of pneumonia."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "And tell me oh wise Beca how you manage to do that."

"There's a new technology called the internet that young folks are using these days. I know you're old but I didn't think you were that old." She laughed.

"Hey! I'm only two years older than you!"

"Glad to see that you admitted you're a cougar. Does that make you my sugar mama?"

Chloe glared at the girl resting in the bed with an amused grin on her face. "Say one more thing about me being a sugar mama and you'll have anterograde amnesia."

"Threatening a patient. You can go to jail for that."

There was a knock at the door before Chloe could respond. It was pushed open and Chloe immediately recognize the person as the nurse from the other day. She pushed a wheelchair in front of her with smile on her face seeing Beca up and talking. She greeted both women and looked to Beca. "Don't you think it's bout time to see more than these same four walls?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"As long as I can get as far away from this place." Beca replied.

The nurse chuckled walking to Beca and pulling her covers back. She looked over at Chloe. "Mind giving me a hand, Red?"

Chloe got up walking around the bed to help the nurse put Beca in the wheelchair. Once Beca was settled they set on a path around the sixth floor conversing about how bad hospital food is and how uncomfortable hospital beds are. "Maybe I can find someone to build a hospital with the comfort of a hotel plus good food." Beca said. "That'll bring in good money."

The nurse chuckled. "I'll speak to someone about that idea."

"As long as I get my cut because it's my idea."

The nurse stopped them in the rec area. "Well here we are. A different view for the both of you." She wheeled Beca in front of a table which had a checker board on it. "There's snacks and drinks near the exit so help yourselves to anything there. If you need anything like a quick escape just holler, someone will come to the rescue."

The nurse left and Beca scanned the room. There were all kinds of people in the room with her from kids to adults. Some were standing and some were in wheelchairs like her. A couple of them had on normal clothes instead of the hospital gown she's currently sporting. Despite their injuries and restrictions, most are smiling and talking amongst themselves enjoying the company.

"This is nice." Chloe commented looking around the room. "Don't you think so Becs?"

Beca nodded. "It's okay." She looked down seeing a half played game of checkers. "If I beat you, you have to break me out of here."

Chloe smirked resting her arms on the table. "And what do I get if I win?"

The brunette began to reset the board. "My everlasting love. It's a win-win situation." She smiled at her wife.

"For you, you mean."

Beca set the last red chip in place. "Ladies first." She gestured to the board.

Chloe made the first move and Beca quickly followed. She wasn't about to let Chloe beat her at a child's game. It would hurt her pride and Chloe would never let her defeat go plus she figured it would be an easy way for her to get out of the hospital.

Both women strategically placed their chips countering each other's moves. When Beca loss a chip, Chloe loss a chip right after her and with both of them being very competitive, it was a game of cat and mouse. Each of them loss half of their chips and the board was beginning to have more free spaces open, leaving them to ponder their next moves.

"King me, Beale." Beca smirked jumping over two of Chloe's red chips. Chloe stared at the board mouth agape. There's no way Beca got passed her without her knowledge. She watched her every move.

"You cheated." The redhead mumbled placing a black chip on Beca's solo one.

"All's fair in love and war." Beca chuckled resting her elbows on the table, placing her chin in her palms. "Let's go, Beale." She nodded to the board.

Chloe slid her chip to the corner of the board. She now has four pieces and she can't afford to lose anymore. As Beca moves her chip, Chloe's phone rings and the redhead pulls the device out her pocket. "I have to take this. It's my sister." Chloe pushed herself from the table standing up and walked towards the exit answering the phone, leaving Beca alone.

Beca leaned back in her chair watching Chloe speak on the phone through the window on the door. It's nice being out of her room for a while. A change in scenery was exactly what she needed to keep her mind occupied on something other than her injuries and it helps that she's not staring at the same four walls.

"Hey you mind if I swoop in?" Beca turned her head seeing a woman around her age wheeling herself to the table. She had short brown hair and a band aid over her right eyebrow. The rest of her face and arms were covered in small scratches.

Beca gestured her over with her head. "Thanks." The woman said locking her wheelchair once she got settled. "I'm Rachel by the way. You?"

"Beca. What you in for?" She asked.

Rachel laughed trailing her finger along the edge of the table. "You make it sound like we're in prison. I was in a bad wreck a couple of days ago, nothing too big." She shrugged.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "Getting in a bad wreck isn't bad to you?" She asked.

Rachel shrugged leaning her arms against the table. "I've had worse. Tell me, what's the infamous Beca Mitchell doing here. Shouldn't you be somewhere around the world by now?"

"I'm in the same predicament as you." Beca answered looking into green eyes. "But I'm planning to breakout soon."

"You and everyone else." Rachel looked down at the unfinished game. "Wanna continue or are you waiting on that pretty redhead to come back?"

Beca cast a glance to the door behind her seeing Chloe still on the phone. "She's gonna be a while. Might as well have a new competitor."

"Alright." Rachel rubbed her palms together. "Who's go is it?"

"Yours."

Rachel moved her chip and Beca followed after. "So," Beca started. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"My leg muscles are weak right now from being crushed by a car. I can feel them and stuff but standing is proving to be a difficult activity for me." Rachel glanced at the brunette. "Why are you in the chair."

"Can't walk." Beca stated simply searching Rachel's face. "Can't even feel my legs."

"So you're paralyzed?"

Beca shrugged. "I guess. I really don't know." Rachel moved her chip one block closer to Beca's end. One more move and she will have a king on the board.

"What do you mean you don't know? Either you can feel them or you can't. Simple as that." Rachel cocked her head.

"When you put it like that then yes. My legs are paralyzed." Beca answered moving her piece to jump over two of Rachel's. "Dr. T said he'll find a way for me to walk again though I'm not sure I believe him."

Rachel started at the board pondering her next move. She only had two pieces left and the redhead who was playing before her sucked big time. Rachel knew she could move her chip to have a king on the board but her other chip would be lost to Beca. She took her chances and moved the other chip to the corner of the board saving it.

Beca chuckled seeing her predicament. "Saving that one?"

"Yep." Rachel smiled popping the 'p'.

Beca moved her chip carelessly seeing as Rachel had no type of advantage against her. Both women moved their chips, well, Rachel kept moving hers back and forth in the corner of the board while Beca moved hers in random patterns waiting for Rachel to meet her impending doom.

"You going to move or what?" Beca ran a hand through her hair growing frustrated with the woman seated across from her.

"I am moving. It'll make sense I promise. Your turn."

Beca moved her chip glaring at Rachel. "Take a real turn." She hissed.

"Gladly." The short haired woman pushed her chip. "King me." She smirked crossing her arms.

Beca looked at the board finding both of Rachel's chips dangerously close to her side. "How in the hell?"

"You were focused on the chip I was playing with and not paying attention to the whole board." Rachel stated grinning widely. "It's called the Milano Effect."

Beca grumbled placing another chip on Rachel's. "Milano effect my ass. Let's get this over with."

"You're only hurting yourself, Mitchell but I'll take this easy win."

Once again the women pushed their pieces around the board trying to fend their side from each other. Beca had to give it to Rachel, she knew what she was doing and was giving Beca a run for her money with two pieces. Rachel took Beca's pieces one by one at an antagonizing pace until both of them were only playing with their kings and the game of cat and mouse begun.

Both women chased each other around the board trying to gain the upper hand but failing. Playing with kings were fun but frustrating seeing as they had the ability to move wherever they wanted to on the board. Beca glanced up at Rachel finding the woman watching her with an intense stare. "What are you looking at?" Beca moved her piece.

"You're really pretty you know?" Rachel said smiling lightly, green eyes catching Beca's. "It's a shame you're married. I could show you a good time."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll have to decline." Beca smiled apologetically playing with the ring on her finger.

Rachel glanced at Beca's fingers then looked back at her sucking her teeth and shook her head. "Damn, why are all the pretty ones taken." Her eyes landed on the board and her smile returned. "But guess what?" She placed her hand on her chip.

"What?"

"I. Win." Rachel jumped Beca's chip and sat back in her chair watching as her win registered in Beca's brain. "Boom. The Milano Effect."

Beca's eyes shot to Rachel's. "You flirted with me as a distraction!" Beca couldn't believe she let this woman beat her with a simple compliment.

Rachel shrugged placing the pieces back on the board. "You doubted my method so I had to prove it to you. It worked didn't it?"

"That's beside the point." The brunette exclaimed. "You cheated."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Beca ran a hand through her hair. "You did that thing with your eyes. Your beautiful emerald eyes and you made me question everything I stand for."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Rachel chuckled watching the distraught brunette.

Beca groaned running her hand over her face. "You know what. I quit."

"Quit what?" Chloe asked returning to the table finding Beca covering her eyes and a smirking woman.

"Don't look at the emerald eyed serpent over there." Beca stated looking at Chloe through the cracks in her fingers. "She'll con you out of a wife if you look at her."

Confused Chloe looked towards the said woman finding her doubled over in laughter. The redhead was gone for no longer than thirty minutes and it seems like that was too long from what she can see.

"Nonsense." Rachel laughed wiping tears from her eyes. "I just won the game you two were playing."

Beca shook her head, hands still covering her face. "You cheated and you know it."

"Whatever you say, Mitchell." Rachel looked at the redhead smiling and holding out her hand. "I'm Rachel. Your wife's new best friend." She winked.

Chloe took her hand introducing herself. "Chloe." She then turned to Beca removing her hands from her face and holding them, running her thumb along her knuckles. "Babe, my sister is on her way here and I have to go pick her up from the airport in a couple hours. I'm going home to settle a couple of things for her arrival but I should be back before you fall asleep."

"Okay. Be safe." Beca leaned forward pecking Chloe's lips.

Chloe nodded standing. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel." Chloe then rushed out the room unlocking her phone.

"Make good choices!" Beca called after her and Chloe let out a loud laugh waving behind her, leaving the two women alone. The brunette looked back to Rachel who had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Wanna have a race?"

Beca smiled widely. "Where we start?"

Rachel unlocked her chair and wheeled from the table instructing Beca to follow her as she crossed through the rec room and stopped outside the door. "Follow the hall all the way to the end then take a right and follow the rest of the hall out." Rachel instructed. "It's a long way but this is the easy circuit considering it's your first time in a wheelchair."

"To your knowledge." Beca smirked lining herself up beside Rachel.

"No need to be hostile." Rachel chuckled holding her hands in a defensive position. "I guess I won't go easy on you then. I'll take this second win though."

"Just count us off." Beca rolled her eyes gripping her wheels.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Rachel shot off leaving a struggling Beca behind. It takes the brunette a minute before she gained control of her chair. Rachel was halfway down the first hall and Beca knew she needed to catch the woman. She wasn't going to make this another easy win. Beca pushed her arms harder gaining speed and passed the woman once they turn the corner at the end of the hall. Beca laughed as she heard a surprised yell from Rachel.

Determined to beat Rachel, Beca keeps pushing dodging people walking throughout the halls, laughing at their bewildered expressions and sounds of distress as she zoomed past them. The wind felt good on her heated skin as she worked her muscles.

Beca glanced over her shoulder finding Rachel catching up to her. The end of the hall was close. She could taste the victory and practically see Rachel's defeated face once she won. Beca was exhausted and her arms burned with each push.

Rachel pushed herself so she was beside Beca. "Ready to eat my dust, Mitchell?" She panted.

"Never." Beca grunted barely missing a woman walking down the hall.

Rachel smirked at Beca's determination and like the brunette, she too was exhausted. Her arms felt like noodles and at this point she wanted to run over everyone in her path.

Rachel and Beca were neck and neck, each panting as sweat formed on their brows from their activity. The end of the hall was literally right there and from the corner of her eye, Beca saw the green eyed woman a couple inches behind her.

_Just a couple mor-what the hell?_

Beca felt herself being shoved out the way before a beaming brunette zoomed past her crossing the threshold. "Oh yeah!" Rachel shouted raising her arms in victory. "Milano, two. Mitchell, negative one."

Beca pushed herself beside the woman panting. "You pushed me." She laughed. "I could've died back there."

"Stop being dramatic." Rachel rolled her eyes wiping the sweat from her face. "It was a small nudge. I barely nudged you." She joined in on the laughter.

The tiny brunette had to admit, it was fun drag wheelchair racing through the hospital without a care in world. It was something different and something she wouldn't have thought about while here. No, that was a lie. She would've done it the next time she was in her chair.

"There you two are!" An angry nurse stomped towards the women with a frown on her face and hand on her hips. "Do you not know you two could have hurt yourselves or somebody else? You," she pointed at Beca. "Just woke from your coma not too long ago so I don't see why you're causing chaos when you should be in your room resting. And you," she switched her glare to Rachel who smiled lazily at the nurse. "Didn't I tell you the next time I caught you doing this I would tell them to take away your free hours?"

"Didn't I tell you I didn't give a flying fuck." Rachel retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

The nurse clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Keep trying me, Milano. I know where you sleep."

"Finally going to take me up on my offer, Vic?" Rachel winked at the frustrated woman. "It's a bit too late seeing as I have Mitchell here to satisfy my needs."

Two male nurses appeared behind the angry nurse. "Look," She sighed. "You two are patients and you need to start acting like them meaning no more racing around the halls and acting like children." She glared at Rachel who in turn shrugged. "Take them to their rooms."

The men walked to the two women grabbing their chairs and pushing them in the direction of their rooms. "That was pretty cool." One of them commented.

"Yeah." The other agreed. "It was hospital NASCAR. Whose idea was it?"

Rachel raised her hand grinning proudly. "All me."

"That means we'll have to watch out for you huh."

"Doesn't mean I'll stop my antics." Rachel replied making both men laugh.

The way to their room was short lived seeing as they didn't go as far for their race and to their surprise, their rooms are right next to each other. "Looks like I'll be seeing more of you." Rachel commented as the man opened her door. "See you soon, Mitchell."

The other nurse pushed Beca in her room and helped her get situated on her bed, leaving the now folded wheelchair near the door. "Next time you two have an epic wheelchair race, I'll be there to record it."

The man left the room and Beca has some time to herself before someone else decided to grace themselves in her presence. She reached down beside her bed pulling her laptop out of its bag and opened her last mix letting it play softly in the background. Beca decided to go through her laptop to try and jog her memory. She went through various files finding pictures of her, her friends, family, and Chloe all complied in a file as well as her mixes.

What really caught her eye was an untitled document in a folder titled Stuff. Beca furrowed her eyebrows opening the folder finding various documents on her mental state as well as her physical structure. Curious, Beca opened a document and scanned over the information trying to figure out why she would have these files on her computer. She closed out that file and opened another, scanning it as well but coming up empty. The brunette ended up going through all the filed finding nothing out of the ordinary but the untitled document is begging to be open. Taunting her.

Beca's mouse hovered over the document. Did she really want to know what was there? Was she ready to be disappointed in what she found? A knock on the door startled the tiny woman and she quickly closed the window, not knowing who was at the door.

"I come baring food from your favorite restaurant." Cassie poked her head in raising the bag in her hands.

Beca let out a breath seeing her mom walk through the door. Out of all the possibilities there were for someone else to walk through the door, her mom came through and boy was she glad for that.

"What you been up to, Grumpy?" Cassie asked handing the bag to Beca who immediately opened it taking out its contents, placing them in front of her.

Beca shrugged opening her bowl of tortilla chips and salsa. "Pretty sure I pissed off a nurse racing wheelchairs in the hall with a friend."

"Wheelchair racing, Beca?" Cassie shook her head grabbing Beca's laptop and placing it on the table beside the bed, clearing some space for Beca to eat. "I thought there would be one week of calm before you raised hell."

Cassie watched as Beca dug in her food and is happy that her appetite hasn't changed one bit. "Have you spoken to your father?"

"Nope." Beca answered unwrapping another chicken fajita. "But I found out that I will never be able to walk again."

"Don't believe that Beca." Cassie stated. "You never know what may happen, the doctor isn't always right?"

The brunette scoffed taking a bite out of her chicken fajita. "Doesn't seem that way when he confirmed it this morning. I'll have to depend on others for the rest of my life so there's nothing yo-."

"God has a plan for you," Cassie interrupted Beca. "And not being able to walk isn't included. I believe you will be able to walk later down the road but it will be a tough journey and you shouldn't give up because I won't give up on you."

Beca stared at her mom taking in the information. She isn't as religious as her mom but she does believe in a higher power. Silence filled the room as Beca finished up her food and Cassie played a random game on her phone.

"I want to meet them." Beca randomly said cleaning up her mess causing Cassie's eyes to shoot to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cassie eyed her daughter pocketing her device. "I don't know what you're planning Beca but promise me you won't hurt them."

Beca rolled her eyes. "What can I do? I'm in a hospital bed and can't move my lower half. How can I hurt them?" Besides throwing objects at them.

"I'm your mother Beca. I know my child." Cassie replied grabbing the remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV.

"I won't do anything. I just want to ask a couple of questions. That's all."

The door pushed open. "Hey Mama C. Beca." Chloe greeted the women in a rushed breath now sporting fresh clothes and carrying a book bag. "My sister says 'hi' by the way." The redhead walked across the room and sat on the bed beside Beca. "What were you two talking about?"

"I want to meet the kids who did this to me." Beca repeated catching Chloe's eyes this time. She needed her wife to understand her need to meet them.

"Are you sure?" Chloe questioned reaching for Beca's hand.

The brunette nodded letting Chloe grab her hand. She immediately laced their fingers together. "I need closure right. Plus, I want to make them as uncomfortable as I can while they're here so they will think about me every time they get in a car with an intoxicated driver."

Chloe studied her wife. If meeting the teens is what Beca wants, she'll meet them. Chloe just has to be present when she does. She doesn't need Beca to become frustrated while her body is still healing.

"Alright. I'll call their parents but in the meantime," Chloe grabbed her book bag from the floor and unzipped it, revealing all kinds of snacks and movies. "I figured we could watch a movie or two before we get to the serious stuff."

"As long as it's not The Hobbit." Cassie commented watching as Chloe grabbing Beca's laptop and connected it to the TV. "I can never understand them and they're too long for me."

Chloe laughed popping the movie into the laptop starting it. "Well it's your lucky day, Mama C. We're starting with that first." Beca and Cassie groaned making Chloe laugh harder as she climbed on the bed beside Beca. The three women spent their time watching movies until Cassie had to leave claiming her old wisdom was being sucked away from here.

They said their goodbyes and Chloe and Beca spent the rest of the day as a movie day seeing as both women were too tired to do anything else.

* * *

Three nervous teens stood before Beca, each shifting their weight on their feet in fear of what the brunette could do to them. They knew what they did was wrong and felt guilty for it while the last teen leaned against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Beca was alone in the room with the teens seeing as she convinced Chloe and the teens' parents to give them some privacy. She had things to say to them and she'll be damned if anyone got in her way of it. Beca scanned each of their faces, looking for any signs of remorse.

"Surprised to see me?" Beca spoke breaking the silence. None of the teens responded making Beca scoff. "What? Cat got your tongue."

"No ma'am." A soft voice spoke. Beca looked at the short girl who was speaking.

"Then what is it? Don't want to see the outcome of your mistake?"

"No." The girl spoke again.

"Then tell me." Beca snapped. "I don't have time to play twenty-one questions with you."

The girl looked from Beca to her friends standing beside her. "We were told to listen to you and not speak back. It's our punishment." She clasped her hands in front of her.

"From who?"

"Lt. Williams."

Beca chuckled darkly. "That's not punishment. That's you ignoring anything I tell you. I know that method, I was a teenager myself." Beca ran her eyes over each of them. "I'm skipping right to the point. I should have each of you locked up. Did you know each of you can have four charges against you? Driving under the influence, minor possession of alcohol, underage drinking, and attempted murder." Her eyes landed on each teenager with each charge she stated. "I'm pretty sure one of you took a bottle with you for more laughs and giggles." She shrugged.

"Each one can land you a long time in jail or prison with the right evidence. Would be a shame if that was what I wanted your 'punishment' to be, wouldn't it?" Beca smirked watching as the color drained from each of their faces.

"You wouldn't." The boy leaning against the wall spoke shifting his position so he was standing straight, fist clenched by his sides.

"But I would." Beca replied. "I can ruin your lives just like you ruined mine. I bet you didn't know I can no longer use my legs. I'm in a wheelchair for the rest of my life from something you caused." She pointed at them. "Something that could have been prevented if one of you were using your heads."

"I tried to get the keys from Mark but he would give them up." A boy with blue eyes spoke up. "All of us did. He pushed Hannah out the way when she went to help and with all of us being intoxicated, it ended up as a game of who got to drive."

"What's your name?" Beca asked.

"Jason." He nodded pushing a lock of hair from his face. "That's Hannah." He pointed to the short blonde girl beside him. "Quinn." The girl with hazel eyes. "And Mark." The boy who was leaning against the wall. The hard ass.

"Tell me Jason, did you think about a designated driver since you knew you guys were going to be drinking?"

Jason looked at the floor playing with his fingers. "I was the designated driver but I remembered after I had three drinks in my system."

"Oh so you thought it was okay to let him operate a vehicle drunk."

"No." Jason snapped. "I didn't say that."

"Sounds to me like you did." Beca looked at Mark. "I bet you think that I'm being a bitch right now, don't you? Putting the blame on everyone but the person who caused this."

Mark clenched his jaw staring at the brunette in her eyes. "As a matter of fact I do." Mark stated walking closer to the bed. "I think this is pointless and you should've died from the accident."

Beca narrowed her eyes at the teen. "What the fuck did you just say?" She hissed balling up the sheets in her fists. She promised Chloe and her mom that she wouldn't hurt the kids but now all restrictions has gone through the window.

"You deserve anything that happened to you that night." Mark continued as if Beca never interrupted him. "You should've died so you could leave me the hell alone with this bullshit!"

"I deserve to die?" Beca slowly repeated. "Do you think this is how I wanted to live my life? Well news flash, pretty boy. I don't. I hate having to depend on people to help me get around and help me pee. Do you know how fucking embarrassing it is having a total stranger help you bathe and use the bathroom?" Beca hissed. "You are an example of the type of people I fucking hate. Self-centered, cocky assholes who depends on mommy and daddy to get them out of sticky situations. I was being nice to you but you have lost all fucking respect from me and hospitality. Out of the four of you, I think I'll have them lock you up for a long time and I'm a pretty good liar. Sucks to be you don't you think?"

"You can't do that!" Mark exclaimed. "I won't let you ruin my life because you're butt hurt!"

Beca laughed running a hand down her face turning to the other three occupants in the room. "How do you deal with this inconsiderate asshole? He's a real pain in the ass."

None of the teens responded not wanting to get in the middle of that dispute. They knew their battles and this wasn't one for them. "Tell you what, asshole." Beca sat up in her bed staring him down, daring him to make a wrong move. "I'm going to tell your parent's what I want to do and you'll be out of my hair and everyone else's for a long time. Sounds good?"

Mark lunged at the brunette only to be pulled back by Jason. "Let me go man. This bitch deserves a good smacking around." Jason tightened his grip on the thrashing boy, lifting him off the ground. The room door flew open smacking the wall.

"Mark! That's enough!" A male voice boomed, rushing in to grab the thrashing boy in Jason's grip and drag him outside.

"Did you hear what she said to me!" Mark struggled against the vice grip around him. "She deserves whatever happens to her!"

The man pulled Mark out the room with the help of another man while the parents and Chloe pilled in the room, faces red with anger. They heard every word that was spoken and they knew Mark was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry about Mark." Quinn said resting her hand on Beca's shoulders. "He shouldn't have said that and I will take whatever punishment you see fit for us without question."

"Don't apologize for his behavior. He's going to get what's coming." Beca placed her hand on top of Quinn's. "Promise, no swear that you will never get in the car with an intoxicated driver or operate a vehicle under the influence and you will prevent your friends and others from doing the same."

Quinn nodded smiling slightly. "I promise."

"Me too."

"Same here." Jason added.

"We'll give you some time to rethink your decision." One of the parents spoke up. "I believe you may have changed you mind on a couple of things after speaking to our children. Your wife has our numbers. Call us once you decide and we'll support it."

Beca nodded watching as the remaining teenagers left the room along with their parents leaving an emotionally drained Beca and a concerned Chloe behind. The atmosphere in the room was now calm despite the angry yelling from earlier.

"You did good, Beca." Chloe hugged the brunette's body close to her, running her fingers through her hair.

Beca sighed nuzzling her face in Chloe's warm body. "I know."

For the rest of the week, Beca spent most of her time in the rec room playing checkers with Rachel and other patients. Each of them held a story as to why they were in the hospital and had interesting stories behind their scars. One man was missing part of his thumb from a shark attack but was in the hospital for a heart murmur. One of the least badass ways to end up in the hospital considering what he's been through.

The brunette's least favorite activity that she's forced to participate in is physical therapy. Dr. Turnage insisted that she does it when he visited her for her checkup the other day saying that she'll need all the upper body strength she get before they start on her lower half and that it should some muscle return to her left arm.

After many groans, huffs, and threats to sue Dr. Turnage, Beca still went to physical therapy. Every time she has a session, she curses as much as she can and threatens anyone who dare to glance at her once she's finished.

That'll show them to force her into something else again.


End file.
